Unexpectedly Yours
by missathlete2131
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when a ranger falls in love with a stranger. Can their love survive? Better than the Summary sounds I promise. Features Mike/OC, Jayden/Emily and Kevin/Mia</html>
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction ever so be nice and review.**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 1- Close Encounters

(Sets place during forest of the trees)

Mike could not believe the events that had just transpired. He was benched! Benched! How could Mentor be so foolish? Granted he did steal the disc from Mia which was obviously not his brightest move, and he did jeopardize his fellow rangers' safety but he couldn't really help himself. Mike knew he deserved that beetle disc and even though he respected Mia's ability it was almost a slap in the face when he saw her attempt to use it against that Nighlok. He knew that if he gave it a try it would totally work. But it didn't. The Nighlok got away, his team got upset and Mentor said he needed to sit out.

So what had Mike done? He stormed off (again not one of his most heroic moments) and attempted a childish trick to prove just how much symbol power he really had. And now here he was walking around town with no real place to go and no samuraizer in case some form of trouble came up.

He looked to his left suddenly, thinking his peripheral vision had spotted some sort of monster reigning down on the city but instead saw a group of young teens. He recognized a few of them; they had been in his class in high school. None of them were his real close friends but Mike was positive they would have recognized him; he was him, after all. Yet none of them even acknowledged his existence. They continued to joke around and laugh, oblivious to the dangers that could hit at any moment. The danger that Mike and his friends had to face everyday.

_His friends._ Were they even his friends anymore; were they ever really his friends? They had all coupled up fairly quickly and although they never tried to make him feel like a third wheel it was hard not to. Kevin and Mia were border lined married by now and Jayden and Emily were just starting out in the love-struck puppy stage. Inside, way deep inside, Mike felt a little twinge of jealous. It wasn't that he had any of those feelings towards the two girls (though he would never deny their beauty) it was just that he had no one in the house to confine his frustrations to or even to cuddle with after a tough battle.

Suddenly Mike, who had been walking aimlessly lost in his thoughts, was snapped back to reality by a collision to his chest. He felt an icy cold liquid run down his t-shirt, a pile of books land at his feet and a forcefully strong hand grab on to his wrist.

"Really" he yelled at the figure before him. "You couldn't watch where you were going?"

Mike was never an angry person but with the day he was having he couldn't help himself. He took a glance at his t-shirt and felt even more anger rise inside him. He watched as the hand on his wrist instantly removed itself and the body attached stepped back a few paces. He was finally able to get a look at her. She was a young girl most likely a year or two off his own age with straight brown hair that feel to her shoulders. She was average height with an athletic built and perhaps the most beautiful brown eyes Mike had every seen. They had radiated concern when they first met his but now they seemed to be mocking him. She smiled wide at the young man in front of her and sighed.

"Oh silly me" she joked, "I'm just so clumsy. If only I had your superior skills in walking."

"Funny," he retorted sarcastically, "but at least your not sticky from soda."

"I think it makes the shirt look better. But if it's any cancellation, my books look like they got the brunt of the damage."

Down on the dirty sidewalk laid the four books that the young girl had held before their collision. Unfortunately the soda that hadn't found its way down Mike's shirt had instead landed on them, leaving them soggy and browned. She knelt down anyway and picked them all up carefully, struggling to not get any of the drips of soda on herself.

"Oh gone with wind, seems you have gone down with the soda" she chuckled at her own attempt at humor and looked up to the young man in front of her. "I also lost my soda." She put on a fake pout, "such a tragedy."

"And what will that set you back like a dollar fifty?"

She let out a long laugh, "Anyone ever tell you that you take things to seriously?"

Mike shook his head, "Never. Usually I'm told I'm not serious enough."

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm sorry about your books." Mike sighed softly kneeling down beside her, "Are they ruined?"

She let out a wide grin exposing her teeth and giving Mike a chance to take in her full beauty. "I think it's a lost cause, which sucks considering they're not mine. But," she sighed finally collecting them all, "What can I do about it now?" She stood suddenly and began to walk away.

"Wait" yelled Mike. He wasn't sure what to say to the young girl but he knew he didn't want to let her go. She was cute, funny, and had a sort of confident cockiness that only matched his own. As she turned back to him and raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he felt his stomach flip. Scratch cute, she was gorgeous and suddenly Mike felt like he was back in fifth grade and the girl he liked was standing him. "I… um… well… ha funny story…but…"

"You going to get this sentence out anytime soon or should I just go?" She smirked and grabbed his arm, "Hopefully we can run into each other again."

"What about my shirt?" he finally spit out. "It's ruined.

She surveyed him once more and sighed, "the next time we see each other you'll buy me a soda and I'll buy you a shirt."

And it was at the moment that Mike's future love walked away and left him standing on a street corner, cold wet and sticky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to those that reviewed. It means a lot. Also I'm sorry it took so long to update I had a little trouble with this chapter and I promise the next one will feature some Kevin/Mia and maybe some Jayden/Emily. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my original character, who will be named in chapter 3. Everything else belongs to saban.**_

Enjoy!

"Hey Mike, have you seen my blue sketchbook?" Kevin asked an annoyed tone traced in his voice. "I'm pretty sure I left it over here" he emphasized a wooden desk next to the window, "but since you decided to throw your crap on my desk, I'm having a little trouble."

The blue ranger looked over at his roommate hoping for some sort of indication that he had heard the question or if he was even alive. The usually loud and obnoxious ranger was sitting quietly on his bed staring out the window. He body looked tense as if he was upset about something, and Kevin could only assume it had to do with the lecture he had received from Jayden and Mia after Mentor brought him home. Kevin had planned on yelling at the young man himself but changed his mind when he saw how depressed Mike had looked when they returned to their bedroom. Now though he wasn't feeling as nice.

"Goddamn it, Mike, where is it?" he yelled shoving some of the video games off his desk. "Are you even listening to me?"

Mike merely turned to the angry man in front of him and sighed, "You left it in the living room."

"I… what? No I looked there first… I didn't see it…" he stuck his head out the door and looked towards the living room. There on his stool in plain sight was his notebook. Kevin felt his face flush in embarrassment as he turned towards the mess he had just made. "I'll clean that up."

Mike shook his head, "don't bother. It's mostly my mess anyway. I'll clean it after."

Kevin took a seat on his bed and faced his roommate. He slapped his hands on his lap and let out a huge breathe. "Alright, lets hear it."

Mike turned and arced an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"I wanna know what's bothering you. You're quiet, calm, you offered to clean, these things just don't happen everyday."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Funny" he mumbled turning his attention back to the window.

"Are you sick or something? Did something happen while you were out? Give me something man!" Kevin took a seat on the windowsill making sure he was right in the green ranger's line of vision. "Mike?" he tried again.

"I'm sorry," the young man frowned. "I've just had a lot on my mind, but if you prefer…" he threw some clothes on the floor and gave a weak smile. "Go ahead, clean it."

Kevin ignored the clothes and turned serious. "Are you mad about all the lectures?" he asked gently. "I mean you shouldn't have been selfish and ran off like that, you could have put us all in danger..."

Mike held up a hand to stop him. "I know, I know. And I'm not mad about being yelled at. I get used to it." He flashed a cocky smile, finally showing signs of his old self peeking through.

"Well, what's up then?"

"Nothing dude, nothing. I think I'm going to go for a run, clear my head and everything."

The green ranger jumped from the bed and headed towards his closet. He tossed a few items to the side and grabbed his sneakers. Turning back to his roommate he found him doing the same. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm going for a run too."

"I don't need a babysitter" Mike growled.

"Good, cause I didn't offer."

"Then why are you coming?"

Kevin crossed his arms defensively, "because you're my friend and my roommate and I know something is bothering you but it doesn't seem like you'll be talking any time soon. So maybe if we run together you'll be more willing to tell me. Maybe I can help."

Mike sighed, "no need. I appreciate you wanting to help and all but I'm a big boy okay?"

Kevin contorted his face in disapproval but nodded, "Fine, I have to get ready for my date anyway."

Smiling wide, Mike let out a soft chuckle, "Of course! Today's Thursday right? Can't miss your _Grey's Anatomy_.

"Mia likes the show, not me! I only watch it to spend more time with her." The blue ranger argued while turning a shade of pink in humiliation.

"Whatever you say" Mike called already halfway into the hallway. He continued to the door until he ran into the bubbly blond yellow ranger. She was holding a board game in her hands and had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Mike!" she squealed happily, "Just the guy I wanted to see."

"Not now, Em, I'm heading out for a run."

"Aren't you supposed to stay in the house? I thought Jay said you had to stay inside."

"If I remember correctly he said it would be _best_ not to leave, not that I couldn't go." Mike gave a devilish look and Emily frowned.

"Do you really think you should risk it? Mentor and Jayden will both be upset if they found out you ran off again. And Mia" she added trying to add some more fear to her threat, "she'll kill you!"

"I think I take the risk, thank you."

"Well did you want me to come too?" Her blue eyes sparkled with concern and even though every fiber in his body made Mike want to yell he couldn't do it to her.

"What is with everybody? I can go for a run by myself thanks." He gave angry tone but held his volume in check. "I'll be back later" he added coolly as he headed out the door.

"Mike!" called Emily as she followed him out the door.

"What?" he asked not bothering to turn around.

"You promise you'll come back?"

The green ranger stopped in his tracks and turned towards his teammate. She was gripping her heart necklace, a subconscious tell of when she was nervous. It was a gift from Jayden and held five multi-colored gemstones, one for each of the rangers. This action, though unnoticed by Emily, showed Mike that she didn't think he was a baby; she was just scared that her big brother might run off again. Though they all considered each other as family, Mike knew Emily held her new relationships the most sacredly. He gave her a big smile and reassured her.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except for the character of Rebecca.**

**I know I said there would be some Kevin/Mia this chapter but I lied, sorry!**

**Again thank you to those solid four reviewers lol. Your praises mean a lot. Thank you for taking the time out to write.**

Chapter 3-

After a few miles, the green forest ranger finally found fatigue catching up to him. He hunched over on the sidewalk, struggling to regain some oxygen to his deprived body. Once his breathing mellowed he glanced at his surroundings hoping for a familiar sight. Mike hadn't realized how far he had run; nothing looked even remotely memorable. He did however spot a diner and Mike's stomach was gracious enough to remind him how hungry he was by letting out a low growl. He checked his pockets for money and once he was sure he had enough he headed inside.

"Can I help you buddy?" asked a young man in an apron who was seated on a stool by the door.

Mike shrugged, "Yeah, just one."

"Follow me." He let him towards a booth in the back and handed Mike a sleek black menu. "Your waitress's name is Becky and she'll be out in a minute to let you know all the specials, k?" Mike nodded and took a seat facing the back window. He grabbed the menu and began to flip through even though he already knew he was going to get a burger; he had been craving one all day.

Once his customer was seated the man in the apron turned and called towards the kitchen. Out from the swinging door came a familiar face and she nodded towards the man in the apron acknowledging that she had heard him. Pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear she put on her best fake smile and touched her customer's shoulder. "Welcome to Apollo's Dinner," she began looking down at her order pad. "My name is Becca and I'll be waitress today. Is there anything I can get you to start? Maybe a drink or something?"

The minute the girl had begun to talk, Mike knew it was his lucky day. He knew that voice, it was the voice he had been thinking about for the past 24 hours. That sweet but confident tone, the drip of sarcasm and a fake pitch of remorse; it was etched in his memory. He was amazed at his luck; how he just happened to end up coming to the diner she worked at yet Mike wasn't going to question his fortunate break. The young man couldn't help but smile when his waitress shared her name, although he didn't imagine her as a Becca. He turned to her and laughed. "I thought my waitress was going to be named Becky," he teased.

Becca furrowed her eyebrows annoyed, "I told him to stop calling me that." She mumbled towards the man in the apron. "My real name is Rebecca but all my friends call me Becca. Becky is not my name." she stated firmly using her hands to make more of an emphasis. "Becky is a name for little girls, I grew out of that name years ago, even if my brother doesn't think so." She smiled sweetly and took out a pen. "As I was saying, what can I get you?"

"You don't remember me?" Mike asked softly, a trace of hurt caught in his voice. Had the girl he'd been thinking about all day simply forgot about him? Here he was thinking he had made a lasting impression and she couldn't remember him a day later.

Becca stared for a few moments and bit down on her bottom lip. Suddenly her brown eyes lit up and she smiled. "Soda shirt guy! Of course I remember you!"

"Mike" he offered his hand but she ignored it and took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"I like soda shirt guy better," she shared.

"Speaking of that, you still owe me a new shirt," the young man joked.

"New shirt coming right up." She jumped from the booth and headed towards the kitchen. She turned back suddenly and yelled over, "What kind of drink do you want?"

Mike shrugged "Coke" he called back.

Becca nodded and headed into the kitchen. After a few minutes she returned holding two sodas and what looked to be a black t-shirt in her hands. She laid the sodas on the table and threw the shirt over to Mike, "there's your shirt."

He glanced at the tee and laughed when he realized it was the same as Becca was wearing. Solid black with white writing reading 'Apollo's Dinner' the shirt was not the most fashionable yet Mike still accepted the gift. "Thank you" he grinned, "and I'm assuming I bought you that soda?"

Rebecca took a seat in the booth, "Why yes you did! Thank you."

"And you're allowed to sit here and drink it with me?"

"As long as you don't mind…"

"Of course not." Mike felt his face flush from his eagerness but the young lady just smiled. "I'll go tell my brother I'm taking a break. Oh and what do you want to eat, I'll put the order in now.

"Cheeseburger."

"Okay." She ran off once more heading straight for the guy in the apron. Mike watched as she talked with him for a minute and his eyes widened as he saw her brother give him a nasty death stare. Becca slapped her brother's arm playfully and walked towards the kitchen. After placing the order she sat back down and smiled towards Mike.

"So you remembered me?" she grinned suspiciously. "I didn't realize I made an impression."

"Yeah, you did. It was cold, sticky and wet." Mike spoke coolly trying to regain his normal composure.

She chuckled and let her hair out of its ponytail, "Are you sure it wasn't because you thought I was pretty?"

"Well that could have something to do with it."

"Could?"

"Could."

"As in only maybe?"

"Are you looking for compliments?"

"No" she answered simply folding her hand onto the tabletop. "So you gonna try on your shirt? I picked it out especially for you."

"Yeah, which way is your bathroom?"

She rolled her eyes, "you don't need a bathroom. Just try it on here."

"Right here in public?"

"Yes" she answered simply staring at the young man as if he had ten heads, "Oh my goodness it's just a shirt and you're a guy and you are literally the only customer here. And I've stripped down in restaurants before, its not big deal."

"Those aren't called restaurants," Mike teased and he watched Rebecca's face flush.

"Funny," she replied sarcastically, "but if you're really that self-conscious, the bathrooms that way."

Mike sighed and ripped off his shirt. He watched as Becca's eyes drifted straight to his abs and she shifted her head in thought. Hoping he was impressing her, the green ranger sucked in his stomach and tried to flex but the young girl merely chuckled. "Oh just put the shirt on already," she teased.

He did as he was told but found himself having a hard time fitting into it properly. His biceps barely fit through the arm sleeves and the shirt just covered his stomach. Mike found himself having trouble breathing the shirt was so tight and he looked toward his waitress with disgust. "Really?" he began, "What size did you give me, extra, extra small?"

"Don't blame me if you can't fit!"

Mike scowled and ripped off the diner tee. He changed back into his old shirt and let out a loud breath of air. "Finally, I can breathe!" He went to hand the shirt back to Becca but she shook her head. "It's yours," she explained. "Whether you want it or not."

"I'll go give it to a toddler on my way home considering that's the only person who could honestly fit in it."

Rebecca shrugged and began to examine her fingernails. They sat there silently for a few minutes until finally the young girl let out a sigh. "Can I ask you a question?"

"A sigh and a question? That doesn't sound good." Mike smiled softly but his stomach flopped in suspense.

"How did you know I worked here? I mean this diner isn't even in the same town as where we first met. It's a little suspicious."

Mike shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his chair, "Coincidence."

"Quite a coincidence."

"Would you prefer calling it fate or…"

"Fate or perhaps stalking." She suggested quietly, her face showing a sudden serious side.

"You think I stalked you?"

She helped her hands up helplessly, "I don't know. You tell me."

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. He knew it was rude and once he caught the hurt expression on Rebecca's face, he tried to stop it but still the laughter rolled out of him. "I'm not a stalker" he spoke simply.

"Well obviously you're going to deny it."

"One, if I was a stalker, I wouldn't have come inside. I would have been watching from the window…"

"Comforting" Becca interrupted staring back down at the table.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Two, I just happened to go for a run and I got tired. I was hungry and this was the first place I saw. The world works in mysterious ways sometimes. And three, I wouldn't stalk you cause then I would run the risk of messing things up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen and if I didn't run into you again today I probably still be thinking about you. Now that I did I know I'll be thinking about you."

Now it was Rebecca's turn to laugh as she let all her seriousness melt away in a fit of giggles. "Wow that was some line."

"It wasn't a line."

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"I'm pretty sure I said gorgeous but yeah I do."

"And you didn't stalk me?"

"I swear I didn't."

"Then why don't we have dinner together? I'll go cancel your burger and we can maybe get to know each other better. I could find out if you're a psychotic freak or something." She widened her eyes at the end but her expression showed more of mockery than of real concern. "What do you say Mike?"

"Sounds like a date."

**I know this chapter was a bit corny and unrealistic so I won't be surprised by any harsh criticism. **

**Next Chapter-**

**Look for a glance at the other couples in the house and Mike and Rebecca's dinner date**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to upload. **

**Again the only thing I own is the character Becca. Everything else belongs to Saban.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4-

Following in typical Thursday behavior, Mia laid next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest. On the television in front of them Grey's Anatomy was playing and although it was one of the young girl's favorite shows, she was having a difficult time concentrating. Her boyfriend Kevin, though never an avid Grey's fan, seemed detached and bored. His eyes were staring more on the ceiling than on the tv screen and even during dinner he seemed lost in his own thoughts instead of on what she was saying.

Mia let out a long sigh and buried herself into Kevin's shoulder blade. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck tenderly. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously, finally snapped out of his own little world. "Are you feeling squeamish?" He looked over to the television and noticed a rather gruesome surgery being performed on the screen.

"No" she responded though it came across as mumbled since she still held her face in his sleeve.

"Then what's the matter?"

"You tell me." Mia responded firmly. She lifted her body off of her boyfriend and sat next to him. "This was the only way I could get your attention. I literally have to bury myself into you to get you to notice me. That's a problem!"

Kevin offered a weak smile and brushed a strand of black hair from his girlfriend's face. "I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it today."

"A little? You do realize that during dinner I was telling you about how I planned on marrying a Nighlok and you just keep saying how you thought that was great."

"I…I did?" Kevin struggled to recall the conversation at dinner but he drew a blank. He blushed in shame and grabbed Mia's hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening, I was thinking about Mike."

"You were thinking about another man? Is there something you need to tell me?" Mia asked sarcastically.

Kevin smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm sorry" he spoke. "I was worried. He's been gone for a while and he's been out of it lately."

Mia frowned in shared concern. "What do you mean he's been gone for a while? I… I thought he was in her room." She jumped off the sofa and headed to the boys room. The pink ranger burst through the door only to find the room deserted.

"I told you" Kevin explained coming up behind her.

"Wait… you let him go out?"

"He's not a child, Mia, I couldn't really stop him."

"Well does Jayden know? 'Cause he made it pretty clear that Mike was grounded." She crossed her arms and bit down on her lip nervously. Kevin, recognizing the concern in his girlfriend's face, wrapped a comforting arm around her and let Mia back to the couch.

"He just wanted to go for a run. He should be back any minute." He took his seat back on the sofa and patted the cushion for Mia to join. She did, resting her back into her chest and her head in the crook of his neck. "You don't think he would run off again would you? I gave him the beetle disk. I thought that would make him stay."

"You deserved that disk, not…" but Kevin stopped himself when he saw the frown come back to his girlfriend's face.

"Mike deserves it. Leave it at that." Though she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Well I think Mike ruined enough of our date, alright, the rest of it is all us. So I will stop worrying about Mike and you will stop worrying about Mike and we are going to watch to see if Lexie and Derek get to adopt-"

"Meredith and Derek, not Lexie and Derek!" Mia giggled into his shirt letting all her previous concerns vanish and focusing back on her favorite show. Kevin, happy to get his date back on task gave his girlfriend one more kiss before turning his attention back to the show.

About an hour later, the two's date was interrupted once again, this time by the sounds of keys in the door. Expecting the green ranger, Mia jumped from the couch ready to deliver a long lecture while Kevin walked casually to the doorway. Both were surprised however as instead of Mike it was Jayden and Emily who had come home.

"Hey guys!" squealed Emily as she came through the doorway. She was holding a single red rose; an obvious token from Jayden and her face was lit up in excitement. She pulled Mia away and held the rose up for her friend to admire. "Isn't it romantic? He gave it to me while we were walking home."

Mia smiled at the young girl and nodded in agreement. "Very romantic" she declared.

As the group of rangers headed back towards the living room, Jayden's face began to blush. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he took a look at the dimly lit room, "I didn't even notice how early it was. We are completely ruining your date." He grabbed Emily gently by the hand and headed towards the backyard. "We'll just leave you-."

"Don't bother" Mia decided causing Kevin to give her a confused look. "Our date was already off-track as it was. But Kevin is just going to take me out on Saturday to make up for it." She smiled up at her boyfriend and received a kiss in return.

"Yeah" Kevin added. "You guys can have the living room. We'll" he spun Mia around, "go for the walk outside."

Sneaking a wink and a smile to her roommate Emily pushed the two lovebirds towards the door. Once outside Mia took a seat on the bench waiting patiently for Kevin to join her. Kevin however tensed up and gripped his samuraizer. The young man had heard a noise coming from the woods behind him and was anticipating some sort of attack. "Get Jayden," he whispered as another rustle was heard from the forest.

"Kevin?" Mia stood from the bench but refused to go inside. Taking a step towards her boyfriend, she felt her heart begin to pound with anticipation. The rustling sounds formed into footsteps and the pink ranger could only assume that they belonged to some kind of monster coming to attack their fortress.

"Mia" Kevin hissed angrily, "go get the others."

"I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself."

"You left your samuraizer on the table. What are you going to fight with- a stick?"

Glancing around Mia spotted a training sword and held it up in a fighting stance. "Not much better" Kevin mumbled but he couldn't argue anymore as the source of the noise began to break through the clearing. Taking a protective step in front of his girlfriend, Kevin pulled out his spin sword and held it at the ready. "Who are you?" he called to the mystery figure. He tried to come across intimidating but even Mia could hear the worry in his tone.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! It's just me" called a familiar voice.

"God damn it Mike! What the hell are you doing coming through the forest like that?" Kevin dropped his weapon but took the training sword from Mia and through once the green ranger walked into range. Mike, not realizing that the two were actually armed, took the wooden sword to the head. "Ow!" he bellowed pretending to be fatally wounded. "You got me" he joked falling at Kevin's feet and acting as if he was ready to die. Mia giggled at his playfulness and offered a hand to help him up.

The scene was interrupted however as Jayden, Emily and Mentor Ji all rushed outside. Jayden the first out the door held his spin sword in a strictly defensive position as Emily carrying both her own samuraizer and Mia's snuck out behind. Mentor Ji brought up the rear, looking both nervous and annoyed at the late night disturbance. He carried no weapon- except for a death glare which after realizing nothing was wrong, was redirected right at the other three rangers. "What is going on out here? We thought they might have been an attack?"

"I'm sorry Mentor, it was just Mike trying to scare us" explained Mia.

Jayden turned to the young man beside her curiously, "Mike, I thought I grounded you?" he asked. "What were you doing outside?"

Turning a bright shade of pink Mike began to resemble more of a child being lectured than a samurai ranger. He kicked the dirt nervously at his feet and sighed. "I was still on the grounds" he lied hoping his friends wouldn't rat him out. Emily bit her lip nervously but kept quiet while Kevin merely sighed. "He was hiding in the woods," the blue ranger explained. "Mia and I thought it was a Nighlok and prepared for attack. Luckily we were wrong."

Ji looked suspiciously at the rangers but later sighed. "Well as long as there is no real danger, I will retreat back to my room. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight" they replied in unison as the elder headed back inside. Jayden and Emily followed his lead and also headed in, leaving the pink, blue and green rangers left.

"Thanks for that" Mike spoke once the door had shut behind Jayden.

"I didn't think you deserved to be yelled at again" Kevin admitted, "Besides you just went for a run right?"

"Yup."

"Really?" asked Mia after taking a seat back on the bench. She held an amused expression on her face while staring at Mike with a hint of curiosity. "I forgot how much you love six hour jogs."

"I wasn't gone for six hours."

"Pretty close" the blue ranger piped in receiving a death glare from his roommate.

"Well" Mia declared, "If you did go for such a long jog, you must be tired. Why don't you head off to bed?"

Mike smiled, "You know what, that sounds great. I think I will do that. Goodnight guys." He strode to the door casually but both Kevin and Mia could tell he was glad to get out of there.

After a few minutes of watching the stars together, Mia turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "I know why he's been acting so weird" she admitted though not taking her eyes off the night sky.

"Oh really? Why?"

Unable to suppress her giggles, Mia let out a long laugh. "It's a girl."

Kevin shook his head in denial. "No way. A girl? Where would he ever meet a girl? How could- I mean- No way."

"Oh no I'm pretty positive on this."

"And how could you be so sure?" he asked.

She held out a finger. "Number one, he is way to happy. I mean he was grounded and lost his video games and did he complain once? No." She put up another finger, "two, girls can always tell when a boy has a crush. You wouldn't understand. And lastly-."

"All your evidence is circumstantial." Kevin argued but he was cut off as Mia held her hand off his lips.

"And lastly" she continued, "he had lipstick on his neck."

**Remember Reviews Are Always Appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyss thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't even beginning to describe how much it means to me and thank you everyone for their patience. I know it took me forever to write the last chapter, I'm sorry! I'm trying to get up a few chapters really quick to make up for it!**

**AND FOR ALL YOU JEMILY LOVERS: I promise next chapter there will be some good fluffy romance. So bear with me!**

**Again I own the character of Rebecca and nothing else!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Mia was always known for her caring and supportive personality. No matter what the situation she was always able to keep a calm head and help those in need. Growing up she was always the one doing the comforting, whether it was to a friend who had lost a puppy, or to her cousins when they were teased at school, or even to her father after he lost his job and had some difficulty finding a new one: Mia was always trying to take off some of the burden.

It came to no surprise to her when she took up the same role in the Shiba household. As sweet as Mentor Ji is, he isn't the motherly type so as the eldest female Mia took charge. She handled the cooking and cleaning though the others were always willing to help and in return Mia felt the gratification of being able to truly help the ones she loved. Not only was it great for the other rangers but, every time Mia gave advice, cooked dinner, or just lent a ear, she felt truly happy and altruistic.

Every ranger is different and each one has different needs. Mia learned this lesson very quickly from her time in the Shiba house. Jayden, for example, uses Mia as a second leader. Someone to support him in his good decisions but also to call him out on his bad ones. He trusts her instincts almost as much as his own and knows that she always looks out for the team.

Emily, as the youngest of the group, looks to Mia as her replacement mother/sister. She yearns for the motherly advice she has grown so accustomed too and the powerful lessons and messages her sister Serena has taught her. Mia provides a safety blanket for Emily, shielding her from the truly horrible things that they must witness as power rangers. She pushes the young girl to be the best she can be without losing anything that makes her the unique girl that she is. During sleepless nights Emily can find comfort in her elder roommate and confine in her all her fears.

Kevin and Mia are unique in that they are different yet the same. Their strong willpower and big heart make them a match made in heaven. They are each other's rock and if you they ask them they will both say how they couldn't live without the other. For Kevin, Mia envisions everything he fights for. Her love, compassion, beauty and grace keeps him going even after his body and mind wants to quit. Mia on the other hand relies on Kevin to keep her going. When things go wrong and Mia needs to be the one to hold the others together, she knows she can go to Kevin and regain her strength. The fact that she can show him that vulnerability and doubt and not have to be the mother type, demonstrates how strong their relationship truly is. They were made for each other.

Mike is where everything gets difficult for the pink ranger. When they first were introduced Mia was turned off by his cockiness and his rebellion. She didn't understand how he couldn't take his role as the protector of the world seriously and it upset her how little he focused. But she realized how much he did care, how much he loved his family and his friends and how much he wanted to prove he could be a good ranger. Despite all this Mike didn't need Mia as much as the others. Of course he appreciated her attempts at cooking. He would never complain when she had to clean up after him (which he was always grateful). But for the most part the two never had the heart to heart that she shared with the other three rangers. So now since Mia was finally aware of Mike's secret, the young woman was ready to have that heart to heart conversation.

She waited one day until Jayden and Emily went out and Kevin left for a run. She knew Mentor Ji had gone to read in his room and Mia decided to take full advantage of the privacy. She knocked politely on the door outside the boy's room waiting patiently to be invited in. She heard a voice call "come in" and went inside.

"Hey" she called happily taking a seat on Kevin's empty bed. Mike was sitting on his own mattress playing some sort of handheld game. He gave a questioning look over at Mia before turning back to his consol. "Kevin went for a run" he spoke. "He's not here."

"I know that" Mia shared. "I was actually hoping we could talk."

Mike shrugged his shoulders and turned off his game. This surprised Mia since she never would have guessed the young man would be so willing to converse with her. Yes, they've been living together for a few months but it was almost an unwritten rule to never disturb the green ranger while playing his video games. He only turned them off for the gap sensors. "What's up?" he asked, his eyes showing a bit of curiosity.

"Oh you know, just wanted to see how you were doing. Since your grounding is over tomorrow and everything."

He smiled. "Yeah I'm happy about that. I mean I know I deserved it and everything but I'm not eight years old anymore, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand. Good things Jayden didn't catch on the other night though. Otherwise you would be stuck here even longer." She didn't mean to make him feel guilty but Mia watched as his checks turned to pink. "Yeah thanks for not ratting on me. I really appreciate it." He gave a grateful smile.

"Of course, of course" she responded inching a little closer to the edge of the bed. "So" she turned to the door, "where's the first place you're going to go once you're sprung?"

Mike let out a loose chuckle, "Oh I don't know probably the arcade or a pizza place or something."

"Something like that. But yeah pizza would be a great first meal out of prison."

"Oh"

Mike smiled, "And you all know how much I love the arcade."

"Yeah obviously" Mia decided to push further. "The arcade? That's where you were last Thursday?"

The young man furrowed his brow and looked down. Playing with the edges of his comforter he let out a sigh. "Why do you care so much where I went that night?"

"Cause I'm your teammate" Mia crouched down so she could meet his eyes, "and cause I'm your friend. And because I care about you and-"

"I get the point" he interrupted softly. "But it's no big deal. I went out, lost track of time and came home."

"You can trust me" Mia whispered. "Whatever it is, you can say it."

"I know that."

"Mike-." She bit her bottom lip hoping he would finally come clean yet the young man showed no sign of weakening. As the two sat in silence Mia started to contemplate whether or not to announce that she saw the lipstick, then the boy would have to tell the truth. However before she could say anything Mike cleared his throat.

"If you must know, I was visiting family."

Mike had never been a good liar. As much as he liked to admit that he was, the young man just never liked fabricating anything to his friends and he wasn't very good at it either. It was part of the reason why he never went back to the arcade that day after the Moogers attacked his friends. They would ask too many questions and his answers would never be enough. His stories would become too far-fetched and unbelievable and then they would hate him for being so dishonest. Now as he sat here with his teammate every piece of his heart screamed at him to tell the truth. Mia, out of all the rangers, would be the one to understand what he was feeling, how much he was falling in love with Becca. He had snuck out every single night that week to see her and though he knew that is was wrong and dangerous, he couldn't help himself. Mike knew his team would disapprove and demand he end it but he couldn't. He couldn't risk the team finding out so he sat on his bed and lied. His eyes narrowed, he hung his shoulders and he felt like crap but Mike looked Mia in her big caring brown eyes and told her a lie.

On the other side of the bedroom, Mia wasn't fooled. She could recognize the boy's uneasiness. His lack of steady eye contact, his blushing cheeks, his constant sighs, she knew he was lying. Yet she decided to play along. "Visiting family" she mimicked. "You know how dangerous that is, Mike."

"I do but I needed it. I had- had a lot on my mind. They helped me clear it."

"Who did you see, if you don't mind me asking."

"Umm, my mom and dad. That was it." He tried to hold her glance but Mike was losing confidence fast. Mia was holding a sweet smile on her face and deep down inside the green ranger was fairly confident that she knew he was lying. He looked down once more.

"I'm sure you could have told Jayden that you wanted to see them. He would probably allow some sort of contact. That way you wouldn't have to sneak out every single night." She waited for him to catch on to her last few words and Mia smiled as his eyes widened in shock.

"How did you? How'd you know?"

"Don't forget I am dating your roommate." She smiled. "He's also a really light sleeper who's grown accustomed to your snores. If you aren't asleep first or if you wake up so will he."

"Good to know" he smiled.

"So now Mike are you really going to tell me what's going on or will I have to beat it out of you?" She grabbed one of Kevin's pillows and held it in a fighting position causing Mike to chuckle. "Oh fine," he agreed. "but" he held a long emphasis, "you have to promise not to tell."

"Pinky swear" the pink ranger promised as she held out her little pinky for him to shake. He did so and after they both say back on their respective beds, Mike blurted it out. "I met a girl and I really like her."

Mia's smile rose to gigantic proportions as she finally heard him admit it. "I knew it!" she giggled as she jumped on to Mike's bed and took a seat next to him. "I want to hear all about her. Oh and I have to meet her. We can double. Oh Mike I'm so happy for you. Did you go on a first date yet? Was it romantic? Did you kiss yet? Is she pretty? I bet she's gorgeous-"

"Whoa!" he covered his hand over her mouth. "One at a time."

"Okay fine! Question one, what's her name?"

"Rebecca and she is eighteen years old, just graduated high school like me though she lives in the next town over."

"Aw! Squealed Mia. "Rebecca, that's a cute name! How did you guys meet?"

Mike smiled remembering the incident. "We sort of banged into each other. She was so pretty though I couldn't stop thinking about her for the whole rest of the day. I think Kevin caught up on that" he remarked. "And then I went for the run last Thursday and I found where she worked. It was like fate or something. And then we went on our first date well unofficial date."

"Wait, what do you mean unofficial?"

"Well she took me to this nice restaurant and we talked for hours. Like we never ran out of things to talk about, it was crazy. But then after everything I though we would be a couple or something." Mike turned to his teammate, "but she was like 'this was great Mike, you're a great guy.' So I was like well maybe we can go on another date and she laughed and said 'this wasn't a date-"

"She laughed at you?" Mia was beginning to lose her support of this girl.

"Yeah but she's like that. You have to meet her to understand. She's cocky and sarcastic but still really sweet and caring at the same time."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"Well I thought that was it you know that she wouldn't see me again but then she took my hand and we walked on the boardwalk and we started kissing. Then she said it was a date."

"Ooo kissing on the first date are we now?" Mia teased as she playfully pushed the man beside her.

"Don't make fun." He laughed back. "Becca told me how she has a hard time trusting people but she is willing to take a chance on me cause she thinks I'll be different. And I will cause I really like her and not just cause she's pretty." He blushed a little causing Mia to smile wide once again. "But yeah she's really pretty. But she's smart and independent and she doesn't like everything little thing I do but that's okay. She thought it was funny how I play video games all the time but I made fun of her cause she is like addicted shopping."

"So you hung out with her every night these past few days?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah and it's crazy cause we are moving so fast but neither of us want to slow down, ya know?"

Mia looked a little perplexed. "Moving fast? Mike you aren't sleeping with her yet, are you?"

He waved his hand. "No, No I wouldn't dare. Not yet at least." He winked playfully and received a slap on the arm. "I'm just kidding" he laughed. "I meant like we already got into a fight but made up and we spent one whole night just talking and getting to really know each other. Like I really feel like I know her."

"What did you fight about?"

"I don't really know. We disagree about stuff and we get passionate but it always works out in the end. It's crazy but it works."

"So" Mia sighed deciding that this was the best time to turn serious, "what are you going to do about all this?"

The green ranger shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I know the dangers and how I'm not supposed to interact with the public…" he trailed off not sure where to go from there.

"You have to think about Becca's safety."

Mike nodded his head, "And I do. All the time. But she lives in a different town and she knows nothing about any of this. And I won't tell her anything either."

"But what if Master Xandred finds out about her? Are you willing to risk it?"

"I thought you were on my side Mia? You seemed so happy for me."

Mia winced at his tone. "Of course I do but I also know the rules. Maybe you should tell Jayden or Mentor. Maybe they can work something out."

"No. No they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand how much Becca means to me. She helps me with all this crap going on and the dangers of our jobs. She's like my escape from it all." Mike reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper. "My dad gave me this right before I left to become the green ranger. In it he talks about following my heart and how sometimes rules aren't right and need to be broken."

"I think if your father understood the situation he would agree-"

"But he wouldn't. He would agree with me. I can keep this relationship going and no one needs to know any better right?"

"Mike…" Mia began.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell and I'm holding you to that. As my teammate and as my friend, please Mia don't tell the others. I need this. I really like her."

Mia let out a long sigh. Maybe it was the hopeless romantic inside her or the fact that Mike's pleading eyes reminded her of the puppies' on the commercials that asked for donations. Either way her heart broke as she watched him. She could feel all his emotions. His desperate attempts at trying to keep his relationship in tact, his anger when he thought she would ruin it all, and the one that really tore at her heart string, his absolute joy when he talked about Rebecca. She had lived with Mike for a long time and never had she seen his eyes light up as much as they had when he talked about her. It was all those reasons that Mia took Mike's hand and squeezed it gently. "I won't tell."

***Reviews are always nice***


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm sad that my last chapter didn't get many reviews since it was one of my favorite moments of the story but oh well. Here's your Jemily moment, hope it lives up to the hype :)**

Chapter 6

It had been two week since Mia had made her promise of silence to Mike and to be honest the young woman was doubtful of how much longer she could hold out. It was hard for her to lie to her teammates' faces and remain as perplexed as they were over Mike's behavior. Now that his grounding was over the green ranger was leaving the house daily claiming all sorts of preposterous reasons. At first he claimed to be going to the arcade everyday but after hitting the second week even Emily was getting suspicious.

Realizing his mistake, Mike began to change his stories up, claiming to be going for a jog or to the movies, but the doubt was still there. One particular afternoon after Mike had disappeared once again, Jayden called a meeting.

"I hate to sound paranoid" he began, "but it seems like Mike is going out a lot lately. Does anyone know what is going on with him?" He glanced around at his teammates but no one looked to answer. Mentor Ji cleared his throat behind him.

"I fear that Mike might be associating with the people of his past. As I'm sure you all remember, when the team was first united it had been the most difficult for him to drop all his personal ties. If that is the case," he gave a strained expression, "I don't need to explain to you all the dangers of these actions. We cannot allow him to endanger innocent civilians."

Emily shook her head, "I don't think Mike would be that foolish, Mentor. He was really upset after his friends got hurt that day. I doubt he would want to hurt them again."

"I hope that you are right Emily, but until we know for sure I hope you will all be a bit more observant of your teammates behavior."

"Mentor, you're not asking us to spy on Mike are you?" Mia asked staring at her elder with a confused look.

"I would prefer that Mike be honest with us but it seems he will not."

"We'll talk to him tonight," Jayden declared. "And if we can't get the truth out of him then our only resort is to follow him."

"It seems so untrustworthy" Emily sighed and Kevin nodded. "Let's just hope we won't have to resort to it" he finished and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

With that the meeting was brought to an end and Mentor, Mia, and Kevin left the common room. Once they were out of sight Emily shifted over to sit next to Jayden. She plopped down next to him and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Don't worry" she coaxed as she caught the worried expression on his face, "I bet they made a new game at the arcade and Mike just wants to be the first to beat it or something. Once he wins he'll be back to playing tricks and games all around the house."

Jayden sighed softly and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I hope you're right" he shared.

"Of course I'm right now kiss me," she whispered as she caught his bright blue eyes.

He obliged of course and kissed her lips long and passionately. As they continued their scene, Jayden felt movement by his side and opened his eyes. Emily was shifting herself trying to find a more comfortable position without breaking apart from the red ranger's lips. Jayden chuckled softly and broke apart from her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

Emily pulled something from under her and held it up for her boyfriend to see. "I was sitting on the remote," she mumbled rubbing her backside tenderly. "It was hitting me at a really weird angle."

"Way to ruin the moment," he joked as he watched his girlfriend toss the remote to the other side of the room.

"You try making out with a remote sticking into your butt, it's not as comfortable as it-."

But she was cut off suddenly as Jayden lifted her easily onto his lap and kissed her again. The two continued for a bit until Emily's voice spoke up in between kisses. "I- think- we should- tell Mentor- about us," she shared.

Jayden broke away and looked at her sternly. "I don't think so Em."

"What? Why? He knows about Kevin and Mia and he's fine with it," she laughed when Jayden gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay fine, but he's almost okay with it by now."

"Mentor wouldn't… It's not that he would say no but…I think he would be upset." Jayden watched as Emily's face turned from happy excitement to an upset frown. His heart cringed. "It's not because of you."

"Yes it is," she sniffed back a sob, "It's because he thinks of you like a son and probably wouldn't want me to distract you or he thinks you would be better off with someone else."

"Em" Jayden grabbed her face gently hoping to keep her glaze. "I think he would be more concerned that you're too good for me."

"No he wouldn't."

"We'll he should because you are." He kissed her again. "I wonder everyday how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," she declared. "I mean you're cute, and smart and you save the world every other day."

Jayden laughed and brushed away a blond curl from her face. "You're the cute one. And you're smart, sweet, caring, fun, bubbly, do you want me to continue?"

"Nah I think you got everything."

"I do have everything" Emily smiled at his lame attempt at a pickup line and bounced off of Jayden's lap. "So let's go tell him," she decided pulling the young man off the couch and dragging him down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I thought you liked our secret romance?"

She stopped at Mentor's door and turned to her boyfriend. "I do but I will feel a lot better once it's all out in the open. This whole talk about Mike and everything made me realize that we can't be keep secrets like this. It's dangerous."

"You're right," he agreed while taking her hand in his and knocking on Mentor's door. However there was no answer.

"That's strange" Jayden mumbled as he knocked one more time.

"Great" Emily sighed. "Now we will have to wait even longer to tell him about us."

"Apparently not" called a voice as Mentor Ji appeared in the hallways. He held his signature serious expression until he caught the two holding hands. Then his face paled. "Perhaps we shall move back to the common room for this meeting," he declared. Before the two could answer the elder man headed in that direction.

"Mentor" Jayden called struggling to keep up with his surprisingly fast pace. "I can explain."

Once they reached their destination Ji pointed towards the individual stools. "Sit" he demanded though his tone was not at all threatening.

"Mentor" Emily began but Ji held up a hand to stop her.

"Jayden" he spoke turning to the red ranger, "I have known you all your life. After your father's passing I raised you the best I could and I pray that it was enough for you."

"Of course it was Ji."

"But I have worried for many years that my company would not be sufficient." Jayden gave a puzzling look but allowed his mentor to continue. "I have always taught of Samurai duties coming before all else and I still firmly believe that. However," Ji watched as both Emily and Jayden's eyes started to brighten. "I also understand that the needs of a growing boy."

"Mentor" Emily couldn't help but giggle as she interrupted his lecture, "I'm sorry but you're not going to give the birds and the bees speech are you?

The elder smiled. "No Emily. I am however saying that I realized a long time ago that Jayden would eventually find a significant other. I never thought that it would be another ranger but I think that would be even better. You both understand the risks and the responsibility. As I have explained to Mia and Kevin, your duties as rangers must come before anything else."

"We understand" Jayden spoke gripping Emily's hand in his own.

"So I therefore have no objection to your relationship and for the record I never really have. Even when I first saw you two together, almost two months ago."

"Wait what?"

"I'm afraid you rangers are all not as secretive as you may think you are, well some more than others." He gave himself a little shake and then smiled once more. "And Jayden I couldn't be happier that you have chosen Emily."

The yellow ranger smiled proudly and stood in front of JI. "Thank you," she spoke as she gave him a hug."

He returned it and turned to the red ranger who was still sitting on the stool. Placing a hand on his shoulder he smiled. "And if that is all, I think I will leave you too alone now."

"Thank you Mentor" they called in unison. After his footsteps left the room Jayden hopped off his stool.

"Are you happy now?" he asked as Emily jumped playfully into his arms.

"Ecstatic!" she screamed as she was twirled around in Jayden's big strong arms.

"Good" he called as they continued to twirl around the room each one at the pinnacle of happiness.

**Next chapter will feature a big confrontation with Mike so stay tuned.**

***Review if your enjoying the story***


	7. Chapter 7

**2 chapters in one day... crazyyy but I'm bored so what do you expect.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7-

After another wonderful date, Mike walked back into the Shiba house. He had been gone for quite awhile so it was surprising to the young ranger that none of his teammates had called him asking where he was. Originally Mike had plans to take Becca over to the park but with an overcast sky overhead the two decided to go to a movie instead. They enjoyed the show although neither of them were really watching. Anyway after the movie, they went for dinner and by the time Mike checked his watch again it was already ten at night. He walked his date to her door, kissed her one more time and promised to see her as soon as he could. Sprinting home, Mike hoped his roommates were all too busy to notice his absent and he could sneak in the back again, but he realized that was not the case after he found them all sitting in the common room waiting for his return.

"Mike" called Mentor Ji. "Please have a seat" he gestured to the green ranger's assigned stool and the young kid swiftly followed.

"Am I in trouble?" Mike kidded though there was a trace of seriousness in his tone. He snuck a glance at Mia and she simply turned away. Confirming his fear that she had tattled, Mike instantly turned defensive. "I didn't do anything" he spoke firmly.

"Nobody is accusing you of anything, Mike, just calm down," spoke Kevin from the corner of the room. He was standing with his arms crossed and he looked more like a disappointed parent than a curious teammate.

Mike gulped, "Then what's with the meeting?"

"We're a little worried" Jayden explained. "You've been disappearing a lot lately and we are just concerned you might be interacting with your old friends again."

Mike let out a little sigh happy that his relationship with Rebecca still seemed to be a secret. "No. I learned my lesson last time."

"See" called Emily happily, "I told you he learned her lesson." She smiled at her teammate, "I told the others you wouldn't be foolish."

"Well if you aren't hanging out with them, then where have you been going?" Jayden caught Mia giving the green ranger an encouraging nod but Mike's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Or perhaps Mia could tell us." Jayden added causing both of them to blush.

"Mia? Why would she know?" Kevin asked obviously confused at Jayden's sudden accusation.

"I saw that l exchange between the two of you. Mia obviously knows something."

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on?" asked Emily who was even more confused than Kevin. She was sitting next to Mia and watched as the pink ranger turned her own shade of pink. "You know what Mike's been doing?"

Mia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She bit down on her lip and looked down.

"Mia" asked Mentor Ji curiously, "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"If you want to know what I'm doing, ask me not Mia," Mike declared trying to take some of the spotlight off of his friend. " She's been nice enough to keep my secret don't be mad at her for that."

Kevin gave a questioning look at his girlfriend but turned quickly back to his roommate, "And what would that secret be, Mike?"

Mike paused for a second and wondered if he should tell the truth. He looked around the room and caught all the concerned faces around him. "I…um… I" he spotted one of Emily's math books on the table in front of him and he smiled inside figuring out an excuse, "I've been taking some summer classes at the local university."

The room stayed silent for a second until Kevin let out a long laugh. "No really Mike, where have you been?"

"It's true" Mike pushed though he struggled to make his story believable. "I've been auditing classes trying to get prepared to officially enroll. Right Mia?"

Mia on the other hand looked shocked by Mike's ability to get out a believable lie. She quickly composed herself and nodded at Jayden. "Yup," she answered, "I caught him reading his textbook the other day and he made me swear not to tell."

"Well Mike, though it is very admirable to be so devoted to your education, you must realize that you duties are to be the green ranger first. I'm afraid I must ask you to put your classes aside and come back to your team." Mentor Ji smiled and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Perhaps you could try online classes if you are really that passionate."

"Yeah" Mike agreed, "I was just trying it out but I'm sorry for keeping it a secret I just figured you would all laugh. I know I've never been the school type."

With that everyone turned to Kevin who rolled his eyes. "You can't blame me for laughing," he pointed out though he eventually turned serious. "I'm sorry I laughed Mike," he held out a hand and the two shook. "I would have too," Mike agreed.

"Well I'm glad we resorted all this nonsense" Jayden shared pulling himself off of the couch and stretching for a second. "Now I can get back to figuring out next weeks training schedule." He turned back to his room but not before giving a kiss to Emily. They stayed connected for a bit too long and Ji had to clear his throat uncomfortably, "Jayden" the elder warned, "I need those training workouts tonight" he informed him.

The couple broke apart and blushed gently. "Of course" Jayden called heading finally out of the room. Mentor followed leaving only four of the rangers left.

"I didn't realize you guys finally came out to Mentor" Mike mentioned to Emily but Mia interrupted before the blond could answer. "Yeah I guess you miss some stuff when you spend all that time at school." Her eyes stared mockingly at his and the green ranger smiled. "It's still worth it."

Emily stared back and forth between the two of them as if she was watching a tennis match. "Why do I feel like I'm completely out of the loop on this one?" she asked amusingly before turning to the blue ranger. "Don't you?"

Kevin however did show any sign of amusement. He seemed lost in thought. Suddenly as if everything clicked, the young man frowned. "Actually I was wondering if Mike was ever going to tell the truth. I mean now that Jayden and Mentor are gone."

Emily gave her friend a confused look and turned back to Mike. "Okay now I'm even more lost," she declared. "Why would Mike lie? Why would you lie to Jayden," she asked looking suspiciously at her friend.

"I didn't," he argued turning to Kevin, "why would you think that?"

"Maybe because they don't offer summer classes at one o clock in the morning. You know the time you sneak out of the house each night."

Mike's face reddened as he turned to Mia for help, "Study group" he mumbled though Kevin sighed. "Mike stop bullshitting us. You're not in college and everyone knows it. The only reason Jayden and Mentor aren't pushing the issue is because they have more pressing matters to address. You know like saving the world and everything."

"You sneak out every night?" Emily asked anxiously obviously the only one who found this news surprising. "Mike?" she probed when he didn't answer.

"Not anymore" he answered sternly getting up from the seat. "I'm ending it okay? So nobody has to worry anymore. I'll sit at home and be a good little samurai and wait patiently for the gap sensor to go off so I can finally leave this house. 'Kay?"

He stormed off to his room leaving the last three rangers in silence. Kevin turned to his girlfriend and shot her an angry look. "What else haven't you been telling me? He asked his tone matching the look on his face.

"They aren't my secrets to tell" she retorted getting up from her seat as well. "And if you want to know the truth why don't you just ask you roommate nicely like I did but no! You have to be disapproving and that is why Mike is going to ruin a great thing and end up being miserable."

She turned to leave but Kevin reached for her arm. "Wait, Mia." But the pink ranger shook of her arm and retreated to her bedroom. When they heard the door slam Kevin and Emily turned to each other.

"What is Mike ending?" the yellow ranger asked still wear an expression of confusing. "Wait is he _dating_ someone?" she guessed as her eyes lit up with the connection of all the clues. "Oh my god he is! Oh I have to go tell Jayden."

"Wait no!" Kevin called stopping the blond before she left the room. He finally realized why Mia had been so protected of the younger green ranger. Jayden would call for the immediate end to the relationship breaking Mike's heart. As devoted to the Samurai life as Kevin was he knew that he would never be able to survive in this house all the time without Mia. She kept him sane and gave him a chance to feel normal once in a while; it was clear that Mike was looking for the same person. Of course there were no rangers left to choose from so the green ranger must have met someone else. An innocent civilian. It all clicked to Kevin. The secrets all made sense and though he didn't really approve of his teammates relationship, he was supportive of a happier Mike. Turning to Emily he wrapped a brotherly arm around her. "We need to keep this our secret," he explained. "No telling Jayden."

"But he's my boyfriend Kevin, I can't just lie to him."

"You don't have to. If Jayden comes up to you and asks 'Is Mike dating someone outside this house' then by all means say yes. But otherwise don't mention it."

She shook her head, "What does it matter anyway? He said he was going to end it."

"Not after we get through with him" Kevin explained with a mischievous smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 8-

"So this was fun," Rebecca shared swaying Mike's hand in rhythm with their footsteps. The two had just finished enjoying a romantic picnic in the park and was now heading back towards the diner. "Although I really hope I don't have to wait another week to see you again."

Mike sighed softly. "I'm sorry" he spoke, "but I was really busy and honestly a week is not that bad."

"A week of no phone calls or texts or visits. Honestly I thought you like fell off the face of the earth or something." She frowned suddenly. "Or that you didn't like me anymore."

Mike leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "That could never happen."

"Still, you had me concerned and you know I don't get concerned easily.

Mike felt the guilt tug at his heartstrings. After his lecture from his fellow rangers, Mike had decided to officially end his relationship with Becca. He knew that his teammates were right; that putting an innocent civilian in harms way was not fair and he agreed. As much as he wanted to be selfish, Mike would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Rebecca because he was a power ranger. If she was attacked or worse he could never forgive himself. Sitting in his room, Mike was writing a rough copy of a breakup speech when Kevin and Mia came in. The blue ranger was strangely adamant that Mike continues his relationship as long as he didn't forget his samurai duties. Mia followed suit and explained how he need to spread his visits with Rebecca out since it was getting suspicious. As much as Mike was grateful for their support he struggled to agree with them. He voiced his concerns on Becca's safety but it was Kevin's words that finally convinced him:

"_I've never been one for rule breaking," he began. "I was trained from such a young age that samurai rule was law. I mean it was what my father believed in and his father before him; it was way of life. But I came into this house and I got you as a roommate," he gave Mike a friendly shove. "And you taught me that sometime unorthodox can work. You don't always have to be serious all the time. It's not worth it; life is too short. And then I met the love of my life." He smiled at Mia and she returned the favor. "I can't imagine life without her. She gets me through it all. But you know what the number one rule of the samurai is: don't make ties with people. NO relationships. The number one rule and I break it everyday."_

"_It's different for you, Kevin" Mike sighed, "Mia is a samurai ranger too. She understands the risks."_

"_That's not the point," he urged. "It wouldn't matter if she was a regular person, I'd still date her."_

"_You're not worried about her safety?"_

"_Yeah Kevin? You're not worried about my safety?" Mia asked sweetly._

"_I'd worried every second of everyday but nothing would ever happen 'cause I wouldn't let it."_

_Mike shook his head, "It shouldn't even be a thought. Becca shouldn't every have to worry about her safety."_

"_And she won't, 'cause you won't tell her. She doesn't know about any of this right?"_

"_Of course not?"_

_Kevin smiled, "So it's your burden to bear not hers. Mike everyone else is breaking the rules and haven't a girlfriend why can't you. Just because their isn't any other rangers left doesn't mean you should lose out."_

_Mia shook her head in awe, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"_

"_Maybe its all the stupid romantic comedies you make me watch. Making me soft," the blue ranger joked._

"_I like the softness…"_

"_Guys" Mike interrupted, "what about Mentor and Jayden?"_

"_Oh screw Mentor and Jayden," mumbled Emily startling everyone. No one seemed to notice when the petite blond had entered the room, though they heard her now._

"_Emily, that's you boyfriend you're talking about" Mia spoke up in defense._

"_And he is too serious for his own good. I say date the girl and just keep it a secret." The yellow ranger looked around the room, "We'll a secret from them at least."_

"_And if she gets hurt?"_

_Kevin shrugged, "I can't tell you that it won't happen but we can keep a special eye out on her. Make sure she's safe."_

_The green ranger nodded, "Thanks guys. I can't even tell you how much your support means to me. I wish I could repay you."_

"_Just cut back on the visits." Mia spoke up. "It's getting a little unbelievable that you enjoy school that much."_

Rebecca waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Michael" she joked. When he finally snapped back to attention she continued. "Look you know I was just kidding right. I couldn't have been concerned 'cause I feel nothing towards you."

Mike watched as she struggled to hide a smile. He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Nothing? Really? You don't even like me a teeny bit."

"Nope" she spoke firmly. "You're totally expendable."

"Oh" Mike nodded. "I see."

"Yeah I mean it was even better that you didn't call me for a week 'cause then I got to see my other boyfriends."

"Oh the other boyfriends huh?" he started to smile wider.

"Yeah they are way hotter and everything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah way more muscles and everything." She stopped walking and looked up at him, a wide smile on her face. "I mean don't be jealous or anything…"

"Who me?" he pretend to act surprise. "Never. I'm not the jealous type babe."

"Good" she went back to walking, "because I'm totally not into jealous boyfriend types."

"Yeah me either, God, jealous boys are totally not cute."

At this Rebecca burst into giggles and pushed Mike playfully. "I love how silly you are."

Mike stopped and pulled Rebecca so she was facing him. "I love you" he spoke softly.

Becca eyes widen in sudden delight and she smiled. "Mike…" she began.

"I know we said we weren't gonna say it 'til we were really ready but I am. I love you Rebecca and we may have only officially gone on like a handful of dates but I count those times we just hung out at the diner and talked. That's when I got to know you so well." He looked into her brown eyes and smiled, "that's when I feel in love with you."

"Wow" the young girl began biting down on her bottom lip, "that was some line."

"No" Mike shook his head, "No it wasn't a line. I meant it."

"She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not ready to say it back," she whispered. "I know you want me to but I can't."

"If you don't feel the same way then you don't have to-"

"No" suddenly she looked on the verge of tears. "I do. I do feel the same way but I can't say those words Mike. We aren't there yet."

"What do you mean we aren't there yet? I love you, and I know you love me. We get along together. We have fun together, it's perfect."

"It's not perfect, Mike."

"How is it not?" he glared at her obviously frustrated. "Tell me how it's not."

"Maybe if you stopped lying to me…"

"Lying? What have I lied about?"

Rebecca grabbed his arm and wrapped it around herself. Struggling to gain some momentum the girl tried to get the couple walking once more. "Come on" she urged. "Forget what I said. We were having such a good date and now we are going to ruin."

The young man let out a frustrated huff of air. "You can't just call me a liar and leave it at that."

"Fine, where should I begin? Um you can't introduce me to your family? No explanation or anything, just no. Is that code word for 'I don't want you to meet my family because they would disapprove-."

"I have a strained relationship with my family okay?"

"You live in a house for free with five other people practicing martial arts? How is that even possible? How do you get money? How do you make a living? Oh wait I know it's another secret of Mike's that I can't talk about."

The young man sighed and let her continue.

"You told me all about you life growing up and it was great and wonderful and I learned so many great things about you. And then you told me about your plans for the future. All the things you want to accomplish. But when it comes to right now, you're blank and I don't know how to react to that. Be honest with me Mike, that's all I ask. Whatever it is, I can handle it, I can keep it a secret if that's what you need." By this time, the young woman had tears in her eyes. As one fell to her check, Mike wiped it gently, kissing the spot where it fell.

"I wanna tell you everything." He mumbled pulling her into a hug. "And I will, just give me some time."

"And so you'll need some time for the 'I love you.'"

"Fair enough" Mike began but he was cut off by a sudden scream. The samurai ranger turned swiftly to see Moogers flooding into the park. People were running hysterically in every which direction and Mike felt Becca grab onto his shirt, alarmed. "What are they?" She asked her face clearly frightened.

"Moogers" Mike answered before he could stop himself.

"What?" Becca asked. "What did you call them?"

"Monsters" he corrected himself swiftly. "Now we need to get you out of here now." Mike pushed her towards the exit of the park. "Get out of here" he urged. "Head to the diner."

"What about you?" she asked concerned.

"I have to help these get out. Go on I'll catch up."

"Not without you" Becca grabbed his hand but he shook it off.

"Now!" he yelled. His tone was a bit more forceful than he would have liked but it did the job. Rebecca ran towards the exit looking a bit flustered at her boyfriend's confusing behavior. She stopped at the exit and took one more look for her boyfriend but he was already gone. She searched harder, frightened that he might have tripped and been trampled by the crowd of people, but she couldn't find him. Suddenly they was a tap on her shoulder. Becca turned around and saw the yellow samurai ranger, fully morphed standing in front of her.

"You need to get out of here" spoke a kind voice, "it's too dangerous."

"But my boyfriend…"

"Everybody else has evacuated. You need to go too."

Rebecca took one more look around and realized the yellow ranger was right. The park had cleared quickly and now the only ones left were Becca and the power rangers. Thinking Mike must had run past her in the big rush, the young girl headed for her diner confused at why her boyfriend had left her in the first place.

***Again Reviews are always nice***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

After the battle in the park Mike felt awful. He watched as his fellow rangers congratulated each other, each one pumped with the adrenaline from their long fight, however he didn't join them. Jayden declared that victory was theirs and demorphed indicating to the others that they should follow his lead. Mike was the last to change scared of having to go back to reality to confront the drama he had just caused. The teen began to walk to the Apollo diner hopeful that his girlfriend would still be there when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike?" asked Jayden, "Where are you going?"

Mike merely shrugged. "I'm a little frustrated from the battle. I was hoping to clear my head." It sadly wasn't even a lie. Mike was completely lost throughout the fight his mind clearly on Rebecca and whether she had made it home safely. Mike saw the hurt look on her face when Emily told her that everyone had evacuated and it took everything the green ranger had not to run to her right then and there and show her who he really was. But he didn't and his strength in the battle was affected because of it. Every move he made was half-hearted and if it wasn't for the others he would have probably been killed for his lack of focus.

Jayden stared at his friend for a second, visibly concerned. It was obvious that Mike wasn't fighting at his peak and all the rangers had noticed. Jayden in particular had wondered whether or not to tell the green samurai to leave the fight scared that he would hurt himself or one of the others. Even though Jayden could understand his need to want to go off by himself and clear his head, he couldn't allow it. "No" the red ranger held firm, "No you need to come home now."

Mike sighed impatiently but agreed and as the others headed back towards the house, he sent a quick text to Rebecca apologizing for his behavior. He asked if she was okay, exclaiming how worried he was for her safety but received only an "I'm okay" response back. Before he had a chance to respond further, Jayden was at his side once more this time looking curiously at who he was texting.

"Mike" he asked sternly, "Who are you messaging?" He reached for the phone but Mike shoved it into his pocket. "Just checking the time." He explained and he quickly went to catch up to the others.

Once home, each of the rangers sat on their respective stools and waited for Mentor. Ji praised them for their hard work and congratulated them on a good job. He urged them all to rest up and get a good night sleep. Dismissing them all, the rangers began to leave. Kevin and Mia headed for the girls bedroom while Jayden and Emily went to sneak some food in the kitchen. Mike however stayed seated giving Mentor the opportunity to talk to the young samurai alone.

"Michael" Ji took a seat on the couch, "is something bothering you?" His eyes showed curiosity and concern toward the young man. He watched as the boy sighed uneasily.

"I was a total mess out there today, Mentor."

"So I noticed" Ji spoke candidly. "But it is not unusual for samurai's to have an off day now and again. Perhaps you were exhausted from your training?" he suggested.

"No" Mike shook his head.

"Perhaps something is on your mind?"

Mike stared lost in space for a second confirming Mentor's suspicion. He smiled at the green ranger and banged his staff noisily on the ground. "Go get some rest Mike, tomorrow we will work on fixing your attention span."

Michael blushed softly but listened to his mentor. Heading towards his room he decided to make a pit stop at Mia's first, hoping she could help him with his dilemma. The young man knocked on the door twice and let himself in only to find Mia and Kevin curled up in the bed under the covers.

"Guys" Mike yelled, "Not in the house!"

Though both of them were fully dressed and only kissing, both Kevin and Mia blushed in embarrassment. "Mike" called Kevin, "learn to knock" he warned as Mia pushed him off of her and started to fix her hair.

"I did knock" Mike argued taking a seat on Emily's empty bed, "but I guess you guys were too busy doing it, to hear me."

"We weren't doing anything Mike okay we were just cold and decided to go under the covers-"

"Just cold" Mike interrupted childishly, "I forgot how cold you get when you make out with some one."

Before they could argue any further, Mia interrupted. "Why did you even come in here Mike?"

"Oh well I was hoping you could give me some advice. About how to fix things with Rebecca."

Mia smiled brightly, "Of course" she answered at the same time Kevin groaned. She smacked him playfully on the back and turned to the green ranger. "What's the problem?"

"I thought you want me and Rebecca to stay together" Mike asked his roommate suspiciously ignoring the words from Mia."

Kevin shrugged, "Not when it interferes with my date."

"Here" Mia kissed him forcefully on the lips and continued to make out with him for a few solid minutes. When they finally broke apart she smiled, "That should hold you over for a bit." She turned back to her friend, "So you went to see her today right? How did that go?"

"Amazing" his voice sounded giddy. "I told her I loved her."

Kevin's eyes widened, "that's a big step" he exclaimed.

"I know but I meant it."

"Okay so then what happened? Did she say it back?"

"No."

Mia frowned, "Well why not? I thought you said she was as crazy about you as you were about her."

"I thought she was, but she said she wasn't ready cause I'm not honest with her. Like I don't tell her anything about me. And she wants to meet all you guys but I always say no and she wants to meet my family. I can't even see my family," the young man sighed, "how can she meet them?"

"Well could you blame her foe being mad about that?" Kevin responded. "I mean I'm sure she likes you but its smart of her to be cautious especially if you don't tell her anything."

"Yeah" he agreed sadly. "And then with the battle and how I had to run off like that. I felt awful. I mean something could have happened to her and I just walked off."

Mia shook her head, "You didn't have a choice."

"It doesn't make it better."

"So what are you going to do?" the blue ranger asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. Probably beg for her forgiveness or something."

"I got an idea" Mia shrieked happily jumping up from her bed and running over to her desk. Both boys watched her curiously; a little shocked from her outburst. Searching through her desk Mia pulled out a shopping list and handed it to Mike. "Here" she said, "Tell Jayden you are going food shopping and then go visit her."

"Mia how is that going to make things better?"

"Bring Kevin along, that way she'll get to meet someone from the house."

"Wait why do I have to go?" Kevin whined.

"'Cause I have other chores I have to do anyway and its you week to go. I only took the list because I was going to go with you and spend some more alone time."

Kevin stared angrily over at Mike. "That's another date you've ruined."

**So this was a short chapter I know and I'm sorry. It's really just a filler. I feel like next chapter should feature Kevin and Rebecca's meeting but I think I might just skip that part and head into the next big scene. Of course if people really want to read it then I guess I could write a quick one but anyway hope you liked the chapter regardless of its short length.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

**To avoid any confusion this scene takes place during test of the leader after Jayden explains to the team about the sealing power and everything.**

**Enjoy**

It was a confusing day in the Shiba household. Jayden had just announced that he held the power to seal Master Xandred forever and that was the reason he was so heavily sought after in battle. The others had rallied in his news, determined to protect their leader and even were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to save him. This had angered the red ranger. It annoyed him how little regard his team had toward their own safety. Jayden was always worried about his friends, nervous when they got hurt, scared that he pushed them to hard in training, and now they were already to die just for him.

As he swung his samurai sword in frustration, Jayden heard a gasp. He turned swiftly to find Emily behind him almost caught by his blade. He dropped his sword immediately, staggering away fully aware that he could have killed his blond girlfriend had she taken one step closer.

Emily gave a weak smile, "I thought I could find you out here" she mumbled taking a seat on the bench next to the training area.

Jayden shrugged and turned back to retrieve his sword. "I'm the man right" he called mimicking what Mike had called him earlier with obvious sarcasm. "Guess I have to practice."

"No" Emily spoke sternly. "You don't get to be mad at me about all this." When her boyfriend didn't respond the blond took action. Yanking his sword away, Emily made the red ranger face her, staring him angrily right in the eyes. "You do not get to be mad. I'm the one who was lied to, I'm the-"

"You know why I lied" Jayden interrupted unable to control his temper any longer. "Because I knew this would happen."

"What would happen?"

"You guys would be so willing to sacrifice yourselves for me." His voice was almost screaming at this point but Jayden didn't care. He waved his arms wildly hoping to make his point clearer. "Don't you understand that's what I'm trying to avoid?

"Oh Jayden we aren't just going to walk into the battle and let you use us as shields. We just meant if it came down to you or one of us then it would be you-"

"No." The young man's eyes widen. "How does that help anything if something happened to any of you." He broke off; uncomfortable at the amount of emotions he wasn't normally used to displaying.

Emily grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I wish you told me about all this sooner."

"It was my burden to bear" Jayden began but Emily rolled her eyes. "We are a team Jayden, you have to learn to trust me. Trust all of us," she emphasized strongly.

He smiled at her words. "You're right. I should let you guys help me. But right now I'm a long way off from sealing Master Xandred. So no rash decisions okay?"

Emily kissed him sweetly on the cheek and went to fetch his sword. "No rash decisions, no using myself as a sword, no sacrifice." She held up her two fingers in a mock Boy Scout stance. "Scouts honor" she quoted.

The events that had transpired over the last few hours had shaken the red ranger to his core. After talking with Emily the gap sensor had gone off sending all the rangers to a difficult battle with a very feisty nighlok. He was determined to fight the red ranger and despite all the promises he had made to the others, Jayden accepted the challenge. The two fought fairly even matched, until the Nighlok used his double slash. This one attack nearly killed the red ranger, taking all his energy and momentum right out of him and leaving him vulnerable for another attack.

Just as the evil monster was going to hit him with another one, Emily and Kevin ran over shielding their leader from the blow. They didn't get a chance to defend themselves making the two receive the full strength of the blow and instantly de-morphing them.

Even now hours later, Jayden felt his stomach cringe at the memories. Seeing his girlfriend run to save him; sacrificing herself just like she promised she wouldn't, had brought Jayden to such a breaking point he felt he would have died right then and there if it wasn't for Dekker.

As much as the red leader would do anything for his friends, the sight of two teammates fallen left him at a loss of what to do. He covered their body preventing them from any further harm but also leaving himself vulnerable to an attack. Just when the Nighlok was about to finish him off the cursed half-nihglok came to the rescue. He blocked the blow allowing Jayden the opportunity to get to his feet and defend himself.

What came next was a fierce three-way battle that to be honest the young man was unsure how he even survived. All his anger had surfaced at that point, leaving Jayden at his strongest but also wildest fight. He slashed and sworn his sword, staying stride for stride with the others until finally the Nighlok left leaving the red ranger and Dekker left to duel.

It was at this point that Jayden's memory turned confusing. Just as Dekker seemed ready to slay him where he stood, the cursed man let him live. He declared that he was too exhausted and weak and he must wait until he was fully healed for them to duel again. Afraid to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jayden let his enemy go, instead turning his attention to his injured friends. He took a look at Mia as her shaky hands tried desperately to wake her fallen boyfriend and the red ranger felt sick to his stomach. Mike was next to her, keeping one hand on her shoulder trying to consol her and the other checking on Emily, his Emily.

Jayden knelt beside his girlfriend and grabbed her small hand clutching it to his chest. "Emily" he whimper, "I'm so sorry."

"We need to get them out of here" came a calm and collected voice that Jayden was shocked to see came from Mike. He nodded in agreement and lifted Emily easily in his hands. Mike went to lift Kevin and with Mia's help the rangers were able to get their injured teammates home.

It was a little over two hours later and the sun was just beginning to set over the compound. Jayden was sitting outside unable to stand watching Emily motionless for even a second longer. Mentor Ji was fairly confidant that both she and Kevin would recover fully in a few days but that didn't help Jayden's guilt. Add in the fact that Mia had yet to stop crying at Kevin's bedside and the room was unbearable. The young man needed the fresh air to clear his head.

His teammates had done exactly what he told them not to, exactly what Emily promised not to do; they stood in front of him and took the hit that was intended for him. How could he let them? Jayden was supposed to be a leader, a protector over the world and his fellow rangers but yet when it mattered most he had failed.

Playing with the fringes on his knapsack, the red ranger finally decided what he must do. He decided it was time to leave the Shiba house. He could no longer allow himself to put the people he loved in danger. He knew they wouldn't agree with his decision but Jayden knew he could never allow his friends and especially Emily to hurt themselves like this again.

Stepping through the gate Jayden took once last look at his house and sighed. He shut the gate behind him and set off into the darkness.

Meanwhile inside the recovery room, Mia was just beginning to compose herself again. She was sitting on the edge of Kevin's bed watching his slow breathing and the various machines around him. Next to Kevin was Emily and Mia was just as upset over her condition as her boyfriends. The two people she was closest to in the house almost died and there was nothing she could do to stop them from hurting.

Suddenly she heard noise behind her and Mia turned to see Mike with two mugs in his hand. "I made you some coffee." He offered her the cup. "figured you wouldn't be sleeping much tonight."

She accepted it graciously and gave a weak smile, "thanks Mike."

He smiled back and leaned against the wall next to her. "Any changes?" he asked as he took a sip from his own coffee mug.

Mia shook her head. "No" she spoke sadly.

Mike sighed, "Well I'm sure they will be better tomorrow. You know Kevin, he'll be up for his morning jog just like always." He hoped to make her laugh but the pink ranger continued to stare sadly at her boyfriend's resting body.

Footsteps in the hallway indicated to Mike that Jayden was finally ready to come back inside but instead it was Mentor. His face looked strained and Mike could only guess it was from worry for his teammates. Ji spotted the green ranger and emphasized that he wanted to speak to his privately. The two went to the doorway and Mike waited patiently for his mentor to speak.

"Have you seen Jayden?" Ji asked, his tone obviously concerned.

Mike shook his head, "No but I thought he was sitting outside getting some air."

"I'm afraid he is no longer out there nor anywhere in the house. Do you know any place he might have went?"

"Jayden disappeared?" Mia asked loudly startling both men as they didn't think she could hear them.

"I'm sure he went for a walk or something." Mike responded quickly sending the young girl back towards the beds. "Don't worry" he added though he gave Ji a concerned look.

Mia shook his hands off and stood back in the doorway. She was all cried out now and was ready to be the protective and strong older sister that the team needed. "Where would he go Mentor?"

"I'm not sure" the mentor spoke honestly.

"Well you don't think he was kidnapped or anything?"

"I bet he will be back in a few hours. Honestly I guarantee it." The green ranger smiled at the two of them trying to enforce some sort of optimism.

"Mike is right" spoke Ji. "Jayden is a grown man and understands his responsibility to his team and the world. He will be back soon. Now" he turned to the young rangers before him. "I urge both of you to get some rest. We are already to rangers down and we don't need to give Master Xandred another advantage if he was to attack us."

Mia and Mike nodded each saying the proper goodbyes and heading to their rooms. Before Mike closed his door, he saw Mia look unsteadily at her door. "Mia?" he asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"What if Jayden doesn't come back and a Nighlok attacks? What are we going to do?"

Mike shrugged, "we are going to fight just like normal."

"We'll never win."

"Oh ye of little faith" he joked walking over to her and grabbing her into a hug. "Don't worry about that okay? We'll get through this."

Mia nodded weakly and smiled up at her friend. "You've been so amazing tonight Mike. Like you're the only sane part of this whole mess but you're keeping us all together."

The green ranger smiled, "Well it's normally your job but I guess you deserve a break. Now go get some rest alright I see you in the morning." He gave her one last hug and waited until she got into bed and turned off the light before he went into his own room. Mike, who was already exhausted, had initially planned to sneak out and meet Rebecca tonight but the minute his head hit his pillow the young man was out like a light.

***Thanks to all you that review, it means so much to me****


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

It was a rough night in the Shiba household. Although Mike was able to fall asleep immediately, neither Mentor Ji nor Mia was able to relax enough to get even a few minutes of rest. Both were concerned over the ailing rangers as well as the missing one and together the two sat by the injured bedsides hoping to assist them if they were to wake up.

As Mia let out another tired yawn, Mentor decided to speak up, "I know I have said this quite often but perhaps you really should get some rest Mia. If there was an attack on the city, the only ranger able to fight would be Mike."

"What about Jayden?" the pink ranger asked though she instantly regretted it as she saw Ji's face tense up.

"As of right now Jayden is gone, he would be no help to us in an attack." It pained Ji to think this way but it was the truth. As much as the old mentor liked to think Jayden would be back in the morning the fact that the red ranger said nothing about his leave showed little signs of his returning. "You need your sleep. I can handle Kevin and Emily for the rest of the night."

Mia watched as her boyfriend stirred softly in his bed. He had been doing this for the past hour and though at first it had excited the young woman in thinking Kevin would soon wake, Mia now knew that the young man was no sooner closer to waking up than Emily. The petite blond was lying motionless on the bed, looking just as pale and lifeless as she had when the placed her there this afternoon.

"I think I'll stay" the pink ranger declared turning to Ji. "But you can go to bed if you want."

The elder man smiled. "I think I'll stay as well," he shared as he took a sip from his tea.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mike felt himself be awoken by the blinding sun in his window. Cursing the rude awakening, Mike took a glance at the alarm clock to his left. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the digital red numbers flash to ten-thirty. He never slept that late! Wondering why Kevin didn't wake him up earlier, Mike caught a glance over to his roommate's bed and saw that it was empty. Suddenly the events of yesterday began to make their way back to him. He remember the attack, how Kevin and Emily had taken that bad hit, how guilty Jayden had felt about the whole thing, how devastated Mia was, how Jayden had left….<p>

The green ranger jumped out of bed at the point, no longer tired. He knew that he really needed to step up at this point and be there for his teammates. With Jayden gone and Kevin and Emily hurt, it was up to him and Mia to defend the city, which was no easy task. Mike changed out of his pajamas and into his training clothes and headed straight for the injured rangers' room. He hoped their status had improved but the young man knew better than to keep his hopes up. After such a bad hit, Mike was shocked his friends were still with him.

As he entered the room, Mike was shocked to find Mentor Ji and Mia asleep on chairs next to the beds. He had assumed Mentor would stay up with the rangers but he never thought Ji would allow Mia to do the same. Glancing at the sleeping pink ranger, Mike noticed how uncomfortable she looked in the chair. He body was contorted into an awkward position and her face hung low in exhaustion. Grabbing her gently the green ranger lifted his friend towards her bedroom and placed her gently on her bed. He was just about to leave as she started to stir.

"Mike" she called softly. "Why did you bring me in here? I need…" she started to drift back to sleep, "I need to take care of Kevin and Emily."

"No, you need to sleep, okay? I can take care of them for a bit."

She sighed and nodded back off to sleep in the next second. Mike closed the door behind him and headed back to where Ji was sleeping. The last thing the boy wanted to do was lift his elder mentor and carry him to bed but he knew that Ji needed rest just like Mia. Just as he was getting ready to lift him, Mike felt something grab his wrist. "Thank you Michael, but I can walk myself to bed" the man spoke startling the young guy in front of him.

"Mentor! I didn't realize you were awake." Mike offered a hand and helped him out of his chair.

"Indeed I am." He gave a pained expression as he tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn.

"You should get some sleep too." Mike suggested though he watched his Mentor wave him off.

"I will be fine" he spoke firmly though deep down inside he felt dead on his feet.

Mike sighed and pointed towards his fallen teammates still unconscious in their beds. "Neither of them look like they'll be waking up anytime soon. Go get some sleep. I can handle this place for a few hours. And besides you look like you could pass out any minute" he pointed out. "If something were to happen you'd be more of a burden than help.

Ji never liked to come across weak or vulnerable in front of his rangers but even he couldn't deny his frailness from his lack of sleep. He nodded in agreement to Mike's request and patted the young man on the shoulder. "If something is to happen, anything" he coaxed, "you are to wake me immediately." Mentor waited until the green ranger shook his head in understanding and then retreated to his bedchamber.

When he was finally gone Mike took a seat between the two beds and watched patiently, hoping his friends would wake up soon.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a very good night for the red ranger either. Jayden had spend the evening curled up on a pile of leaves in the forest determine to punish himself for his actions. The memories of yesterday had haunted him to the point where he was afraid to close his eyes. Every time he did he replayed the scene of Emily and Kevin getting hit, over and over again like a scene in a movie. Each time he couldn't stop them, couldn't warn them, and couldn't block them. All he could do was watch as their expressions turned from concern to pain and then they fell.<p>

He wondered how they were feeling this morning, if they were even awake. He didn't think they would be, though if he had to bet he would put his money on Kevin. The blue ranger was strong and never one to exploit an injury. He would be up as soon as he could even faster if he had his say. Jayden admired his foolish determination; it's what made Kevin such a great samurai.

As for Emily, his Emily, Jayden couldn't bring himself to think about what she was feeling. He knew she was strong too; stronger than any of the other rangers gave her credit for but he knew it would take her a long time to get over these injuries. And if the external injuries weren't enough, Jayden knew that the minute Emily found out he had left, she would be broken all over again.

Guilt. It was the only emotion Jayden could feel right now and boy did he feel a lot of it. It killed him to leave his friends and Mentor like that. He knew how worried they probably were, he didn't tell them he was leaving so it was perfectly logical for his team to think he might have been kidnapped or worse. Jayden wished he could have left a note or something, at least something to put Ji's mind at ease, but any form of communication could be used to track him and that was the last thing Jayden wanted. The young man knew Ji had special ways of keeping track of the rangers and he could do some powerful things; he didn't want to give the elder any help in finding him. Jayden needed to leave, he couldn't put them at any more risk, it was his destiny to seal away Master Xandred away and if it claimed his life so be it. But to see his friends suffer was something the red ranger couldn't bear.

As it came closer to noon, Jayden felt his stomach grumbled. He had fed himself so berries and semi-rotten fruit for breakfast so he was desperately in need of some real nutrition. By this point Jayden had walked all the way to the next town and he finally felt it was safe enough for him to go back into public. He racked his brain hoping to remember the place Mike had told him about for his lunch. The green ranger had raved about the food of this place and even though Mike's stomach wasn't the hardest to please, Jayden was confident he could find something he liked as well. Finally the name came to him, it was the Apollo dinner. After asking a stranger for direction the red ranger headed in the right route happy to finally be getting some real food.

* * *

><p>Kevin woke feeling the equivalent of being hit by a tractor-trailer. Everything hurt, especially his right shoulder, and he wondered how on earth he had got into this predicament. Without opening his eyes to get a glance at his surroundings, Kevin racked his brain hoping to recall anything from before he was knocked out. He vaguely recalled a battle, he had run to protect Jayden and then everything went dark. No wait, the blue ranger remembered another detail; he wasn't the only one to try to save the red ranger, a blond had come too. Kevin felt the dread bubble up inside him as he recalled Emily's face before the hit, the scene replaying in his mind. She was screaming in pain and then everything went black.<p>

The blue ranger sat up in fright unable to witness those horrible events again in his brain. He opened his eyes to find all the pain from his sudden movements wash over him. He let out a hiss of pain and a string of curse words followed startling the already shocked man leaning over him,

"Kevin!" Mike voice sounded shaky, "You're okay! You're okay! It's okay!" The young man sounded more like he was reassuring himself than his injured teammate but eventually both rangers regained composure. "Lay back" he ordered. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Mike" Kevin croaked his voice dried from lack of water. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a whole day, dude" he held out a cup of water and forced the blue ranger to drink. "You had us all worried. Especially Mia."

At the mention of his girlfriend, Kevin eyes lit up .He struggled to sit up again but the pain was too overwhelming. "Where is she?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping" Mike answered softly, "and although she will kill me for not waking her up when you woke up, she needs her rest." He took a seat on the edge of Kevin's bed and sighed. "I guess I should wake Mentor up too but he needs the rest as well."

Kevin took another sip of water and waved his hands indicating the green ranger should stay put. "No need" he explained. "I'm fine. Let them rest." He turned to his left where the still unconscious Emily was laying. "How's she doing?"

"Not good. Although I think it's better she stays unconscious."

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"'Cause Jayden's missing." Mike explained. He watched his teammates eyes widen in shock and he rolled his own brown eyes. "He disappeared last night. We think-" he stopped knowing full well that he hadn't mention his thought with Mentor Ji or Mia in fear of upsetting them, "I think he might have run off."

Kevin shook he head disbelievingly, "why would he do that? Someone obviously must have kidnapped him or something?"

"How could Master Xandred find the location of this house? It's been like booby-trapped and everything. Jayden had to have run off."

The blue ranger leaned back onto his pillow gently. Just as he was about to argue Mike's theory he heard a sudden sob. He looked up at his roommate shocked that he would be so emotional as to cry in front of him but Mike looked just as curious as he did. Together the two men turned toward the doorway where a visibly upset Mia was standing. Tears were flowing down her face as she glanced at her boyfriend, relief beginning to come as she saw he was awake.

Mike got up quickly to give Mia the chance to sit next to Kevin. But before the young girl took the seat she punched the green ranger in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Owff- Mia what the hell?" Mike yelled hunched over in pain.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she yelled back as more tears came down. She turned to her boyfriend and glared. "Does your face hurt?" she asked.

Kevin shook his head no still trying to comprehend what had just happened and to see if Mike was okay. Before he could look at his girlfriend however he felt the sting of her hand slapping his check. "Mia!" he hollered as he rubbed his left hand over the newly injured area.

"Don't you ever… ever… do that to me again!" She yelled as she broke down once again into uncontrollable sobs. She struggled to get her next phrase out. "Goddamn it Kevin, I tttth-ought you died. I ddd-id! You can'ttt leave me like that every again, ok-ayyy. Ever." She collapsed onto the floor her body completely exhausted from all the emotions of the past few hours. Kevin tried to catch her but his injured body prevented him and as he reached out his hand to Mia, he felt an ache in his ribs. "Mia" he spoke he face contorted in pain.

Having regained the air in his lungs, Mike instead went to aid the collapsed ranger. Mia took one look at him and sobbed even harder, mumbling the words, "I'm sorry" over and over again. "It's okay," he said. "I deserved it." He lifted her easily into her arms and started out of the room.

"No" Mia bellowed struggling to get out of his grip. Mike sighed and placed her down once more, this time shielding himself in case she went to hit him again. Instead Mia took a seat beside Kevin's bedside and grabbed his hand. "I want to stay with you, she whispered.

Kevin smiled and shifted his body over. Despite the pain, Kevin motioned for Mia to join him in the bed, she agreed and snuggled herself into Kevin's uninjured left shoulder. Within thirty seconds Mia was once again asleep and Kevin let out a sigh. "So I guess she's been better" he motioned to his now peacefully sleeping girlfriend.

"She was a mess" Mike spoke honestly knowing full well that Kevin already blaming himself, "but what you did out there- you and Emily- it was brave."

"It was foolish. Mia was right, we both could have died."

"But you didn't and you might have saved Jayden because of it."

"We are still waiting on one more person." Kevin motioned toward Emily. "It might not have been worth it."

Mike nodded solemnly, "Lets hope it was."


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm sorry about the long delay between chapters. I thank you all for your patience and I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it for you!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12-

It had taken a few tries but finally Jayden had spotted the Apollo Diner. The young man had worked up quite a bit of hunger at that point so he was grateful to have been seated right away. While waiting for his waitress Jayden couldn't help but worry about his teammates once again. It was taking all the strength he had not to go back home, especially to see if Emily was okay. He missed his girlfriend, and the fact that she was unconscious when he left made him nervous for her recovery. Jayden could only imagine how upset the young girl would be when she awoke and was told that Jayden had left; he knew he would be livid if he were in Emily position. _But its for her safety_, the red ranger reminded himself. _She may be mad that I left but at least she'll be safe_. It was simple logic for Jayden but it still left the guilt on the bottom of his stomach.

Meanwhile as Jayden was struggling with his internal battle, his waitress had already arrived at his table. Rebecca stared at the young man in front of her curiously, wondering if he even realized she was there. "Hello" she called one more time, "Can I get you something to drink sir?"

Jayden snapped back to reality with a slight blush of embarrassment. "A water please," he answered though he still seemed rather detached.

"Alrighty" Becca called as she left to head back to the kitchen. By the time she turned around, Jayden was already back to his previous thoughts; hoping that his friends were okay and that Emily would understand why he had left her.

Back at the house Kevin was just about to close his eyes for a nap when he heard some rustling in the bed next to him. Despite the overwhelming urge to fall asleep, Kevin pushed his body back up hoping to be a supportive presence for when Emily woke up. He watched patiently as the yellow rangers eyes began to flutter. He heard a low moan and watched as the blond struggled to raise her head.

"Easy" Kevin advised, "Don't hurt yourself any worse."

"Kevin" called the weakened body on his left, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You're not in your room Emily, we're in the healing room."

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You don't remember anything?

"I remember… a battle? That mooger he was going after Jayden." Her eyes widened suddenly as the memories rushed back to her. "Wait- Jayden? Where is he? Oh gosh is he okay?"

"Emily right now you should be more concerned about your own well-being not Jayden's." His tone was full of anger and resentment leaving Emily shocked by his harshness.

"What is that supposed to mean? Where is he?" She asked.

The blue ranger ignored his roommate and instead struggled to get out of bed. He succeeded, though it was quite a challenge, and wobbled towards the door. "Wait," Emily called, "Where are you going? Kevin? Kevin? Where is Jayden? Hang on, don't leav- ow!" The last part came out as a scream as Emily, who attempted to get up herself, aggravated her already sore body. The blue ranger was at her side in a minute, helping her back into a comfortable position.

"Easy Em,"

"Kevin, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's Jayden, he's-"

But his confession was cut short as Mike, Mia and Mentor Ji all came running into the room. "We heard a scream. Is everyone okay?" Mia asked worriedly though she took one look at Kevin and her face paled. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Helping Emily" he answered though he happily let Mike help him back into his own bed.

"Emily!" Mia squealed finally taking noticed of her reawaken sister, "You awake, thank God!"

"Yes, Emily, it is wonderful to see you awake-"

"Mentor" Emily interrupted, "Where is Jayden?" The yellow ranger watched as her mentor showed an obvious discomfort with her question. He sighed softly and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Emily" he began cautiously, "you really need your rest right now. We can address these questions after you start to feel a bit be-"

"No" she spoke sternly. She was about to argue that she was clearly healthy enough to hear whatever it might be that Ji had to tell her, when it dawned on the young girl the severity of what he might actually say. She brought her hands to her face while letting out a painful gasp. "Jayden's dead!" her body began to tremble and she could feel her heart breaking into a million little pieces. "Oh my god!"

Mia ran over to the bed and enveloped Emily into a comforting hug. "No sweetie, he's not dead. Jayden's fine" her words fell on death ears though as the yellow rangers began to grieve her boyfriend.

"Oh my god, he's dead. How could this happen. I- I can't breathe. Oh-"

"Emily you must calm down, you're hyperventilating," warned Mentor as he too tried to calm the young girl down. "Jayden disappeared from the house last night but there is no evidence to prove that he is hurt in any way."

"What do you mean he disappeared? How could he just disappear? This is his house, where would he go?"

"Emily you know about as much as we do right about now" spoke Mike grimly. He hated to see his friend so worried but they really didn't have much information to consol her. For all they knew Jayden could have been killed or injured hours ago.

"How could you guys let him leave? What if he was kidnapped? What if he was screaming for help and you all missed it cause you were off-"

"Helping you" finished Mia, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying. Everything Emily was saying hit close to home for the pink ranger. During her long night of nurse duty, Mia had wondered if perhaps Jayden had screamed for help and due to her obvious concern over Kevin and Emily she had failed to hear him. This guilt had sat with her all day and now as Emily sat back and accused them all of failing in protecting her boyfriend, Mia felt the guilt come surging up. "I'm sorry but our concern was for you and Kevin" she admitted. "You guys were hurt."

"But if Jayden was kidnapped by Dekker or Master Xandred-"

"It is nobody's fault" spoke Ji firmly, lifting himself off of Emily's bed. "And if he was kidnapped we will get him. Now both of you need your rest. I will prepare you some soup." He departed swiftly leaving only the four rangers left.

"We should get back to our training" the green ranger urged. "If anything happens it's only us."

Mia was about to agree when Kevin let out a loud huff. "If the gap sensor goes off I'm sure I'll be able to come too."

"Dude can't you take like one day off?"

Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance but turned to his girlfriend and offered her a weak smile. "Go have fun training without me."

Mia leaned over and kissed him on her check. She held her face next to his and let out an exhausted sigh. Kevin reached over and placed his hands on both sides of her face making her look right into his brown eyes. "I love you" he spoke causing her to smile.

"I love you too" and the two kissed once more before Mike and Mia headed out to the training yard. After they left, Kevin turned to the surprisingly quiet Emily. "Em?" he asked calmly. "How you doing?"

"How do you think?" Her voice was surprisingly sharp and Kevin struggled to find the right words to calm his little sister down.

"I know how you're feeling but-"

"Do you Kevin? You really think you know what I'm feeling?"

"You're scared for Jayden and your worried" explained the blue ranger, "It's understandable. I'd be the same way."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds when finally the young blond spoke, "I'm mad at him too."

"Mad?"

"He left me Kevin. He promised he always would be there and now when I need him the most he's gone."

"I doubt it was by choice Emily. Jayden loves you, you know that."

"I do but… but what if he doesn't love me anymore. I broke my promise with him maybe he's mad. Maybe that's why he left."

Kevin shot her a confused look, "What promise Em?"

"I told him I wouldn't sacrifice myself for him. That I wouldn't try to save him but I did Kevin! Both of us did. He's probably mad about that and that's why he left." She struggled to hold back her tears. "So this" she emphasized the whole room" is all my fault."

Kevin listened carefully to his teammates words. It seemed highly likely that after making that promise with Emily, Jayden would have been upset to watch his girlfriend take the hit for him; upset enough to leave even. It dawned on Kevin that the idea that Jayden left on his own free will seemed the most likely of all situations, however the young man still tried to calm his partner. "None of this is your fault, Emily. What you did, what we did, was brave. And I know you agree with me in saying you would do it again."

She nodded feebly. "I just want him home" she whispered.

Despite the pain in his shoulder, Kevin reached his right arm over to Emily and grabbed her small hand. "Don't worry" he consoled while giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's all gonna work out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over in the next town over, Jayden was staring at his samuraizer lost in thought. The device was obviously turned off preventing any attempt at tracking the red ranger's whereabouts and despite being in a public place Jayden felt no harm in merely admiring his morphing device. He was just about to put it back in his pocket when he heard his waitress express some interest in the cell-phone type communicator.<p>

"Hey you have one of those too," she asked curiously as she placed a burger in front of him.

Jayden shook his head nervously "Excuse me?"

"My boyfriend has a cell-phone like that too" Rebecca shared happily. "I've never seen anything like them before his. It must be really elite or something right?"

"Wait your boyfriend has one of these." He stopped himself from waving the samuraizer in her face afraid she might realize that it wasn't actually a cell-phone.

"Yeah"

"That's impossible." Jayden felt his tone get a bit huffier but he held his ground. How on earth could this girl's boyfriend have a samuraizer. She _had_ to be mistaken.

"Um, no Mike's looks just like that."

"Wait your boyfriend's name is Mike?"

Rebecca was starting to show some concern over how much information she was sharing. This man was a completely stranger after-all. "Yeah, his name's Mike and he has a cell-phone just like you. I'm not sure why you're getting so upset over this…"

"It looks just like this" he held it out letting her brown eyes admire the device.

"Yup exactly, oh wait no, his has green streaks instead of red. Were you allowed to customize it?"

Jayden ignored her question and instead asked his own. "His was green?"

"Yes."

"And his name is Mike?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Um no it's true. Look people have the same cell-phones. I mean I think like five million people have the iPhone. It happens. I'm sure you paid a lot for a custom phone but-"

"You're dating a Mike?"

"You asked that already." She rolled her eyes. "Look why don't you eat your food and I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you…"

"Wait!" Jayden grabbed her wrist preventing Rebecca from leaving anywhere. "Join me" he motioned to the table.

"I'm kinda in the middle of shift. Sorry." She spoke, although her voice held no true sincerity. To be honest this man was starting to freak her out and Rebecca felt it would be best to leave now before she said anything else.

"No wait I'm sorry but I'm just concerned that perhaps the Mike you're dating is my Mike."

"You own a Mike." Rebecca showed a hint of amusement in his choice of words.

Jayden blushed. "He's my team-" he stopped suddenly. "Roommate. He's my roommate."

"Oh well there is a lot of Mike's in the world. I doubt it's the same guy."

"Dark hair, green eyes, tall, cocky, loud, obnoxious." Jayden kept throwing out adjectives to describe his friend when Rebecca let out a long laugh.

"Super sexy, muscular, funny, smart, how 'bout those?" she asked.

"Maybe it's not him," mumbled Jayden but he watched as his waitress pulled out her own phone. "Here" she said as she flipped to the photo of her and Mike during one of their dates, "That's my Mike."

"That's my Mike."

The young woman smiled. "He's your roommate? Well I already met Kevin so that means you must be Jayden. Rebecca" she offered her hand and he shook it, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"Mike has a girlfriend" he spoke awestruck.

"He didn't tell you anything about me?" she asked a hint of hurt in her tone. She watched as Jayden shook her head. "Why wouldn't he tell you?"

"He shouldn't be dating you" Jayden shared as he rose from his seat and threw some money on the table.

"Wait! Your food!"

"Not hungry anymore." And with that the red ranger headed towards the door, his anger overpowering any sense of rational judgement.

***Remember reviews are always nice!* **


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter 13! Again I hope you are all enjoying it and thank you so much to the people that take the time out to review. It means so much especially since this is my first fanfiction ever. **

Chapter 13-

Jayden was about a mile away from the house when he finally came to his senses. As much as he wanted to run in and confront Mike, he had made decision to keep his friends and girlfriend out of danger. He wasn't about to ruin that decision now.

To be completely honest, Jayden wasn't even sure what he would say to the green ranger anyway. He was angry, he knew that much but part of him was angry with himself instead of at Mike. Shouldn't he as the red ranger, the leader of this team, have known about this relationship? How could he have been so clueless? Looking back, Jayden recognized the different clues; Mike's disappearances, his questionable lies about his sudden enthusiasm towards school, his noticeable increase in happiness, and the end of his rebellious ways. All these things pointed towards a girlfriend but the team never picked up on it.

It was then that Jayden realized something that he hadn't noticed before. Once his waitress had shown him the picture and the both of them realized they had the same guy she had said something about meeting Kevin. It dawned on the young man that the rest of his team might not be so clueless as he was. It frustrated him to think that Kevin, who was always so serious about the samurai way of life, would encourage Mike to continue with this dangerous relationship. If Master Xandred ever found out, he could go after the young girl and then it would be all their faults for putting an innocent person in danger. As nice as it was to have a happy Mike in the house, it wasn't worth an innocent life.

The red ranger sighed knowing that eventually he would have to return to his home. This no longer was just about the safety of the team, Mike needed to know what he was doing was wrong and dangerous on so many different levels. This relationship had to end before it went to far.

Taking a seat on a park bench, Jayden watched the kids running and playing on the nearest jungle gym. He knew he had to reprimand Mike but for the time being the fresh air and calm atmosphere of the park was a lot better for his system. He needed this break and all his ranger responsibilities would be right where he left them once he was done relaxing. Watching a little kid crying off by himself, Jayden fumbled around in his pocket for his samuraizer, hoping to help cheer up this little kid's day.

* * *

><p>Prepping themselves for any sudden monster attacks, the green and pink samurai rangers were caught in a very intense training session. Both were sweating with exhaustion and fatigue but neither was ready to give up. The seemed at almost equal strength with pink landing a shot to her opponent's ribs in one second and green retaliating with a hit of his own in the next. After pink fell down hard it seemed that the training session was finally starting to slow down.<p>

"Break time" Mia called as she dropped her sword to the ground and headed toward the bench. Mike happily agreed but opted instead to just lie down in the training circle. His muscles were too tired to follow Mia to proper seating. Watching her teammate fall in exhaustion, Mia threw over a water bottle and a towel, "Here" she called landing the items just a few inches from Mike's head. He grabbed the water as quick as he could and downed half of it in one gulp.

"Training with you is hard" spoke the green ranger while he struggled to catch his breath. "I always thought Kevin was bad, but you" he pointed at his partner, "you are crazy strong."

Mia laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm usually not as intense. It's just with everything going on I just… I have a lot of built up rage."

"So you let it out on me, wait for a Nighlok attack or something." He stood up suddenly and wobbled over to her. "Hey" he said turning serious, "Kevin and Emily are both going to be okay, alright? There's no need to worry."

She grinned brightly, "I always worry. And it's great that they are both awake and alert but we still have so much more on our plates to worry about."

"You mean Jayden?"

Mia nodded, "What if something happened to him? What if he was kidnapped or something? What if he's injured or dying or already dead? We know nothing Mike and as much as I hate to say it out loud, Emily is right. We should have been paying better attention that night, if we had none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself, or me for that matter. We took care of our injured teammates like we were supposed to do. We dropped everything for them." He turned away suddenly ashamed of his actions these last couple of days. As helpful as he tried to be these last few hours, Mike was ultimately feeling like a failure. He had completely forgotten about his girlfriend and never called to cancel their date. And to this second he still hadn't been able to answer any of her questions on his whereabouts. He could only imagine what conclusions Becca must have come to. Add in the fact that the night of the attacks both Mentor and Mia had stayed awake hoping to care for Kevin and Emily and to be there for them if they were to awake. Mike on the other hand fell asleep right away showing once more how thoughtless he could be. And finally Mike saw how distressed Jayden was after they brought Emily home from the battlefield, he had even commented on it. Yet the green ranger didn't bother to make sure he was okay and now they leader was missing. If anyone was to feel responsible, it was he.

"I hope he comes home soon." Mia admitted quietly, her voice sounding like a small child.

"He will, don't worry." Just as Mike was about to put a comforting hand around her, the two teens heard the gap sensor go off. "Shit" yelled the green ranger as he sprang up from his seat and headed straight for the house. Mia followed right on his trail and the two ran to Mentor.

"There's an attack in the park. You must go, but be careful." Ji warned solemnly obviously upset at the fact that he could only send two rangers into the battle. As confident as he was in their abilities, the elder man did not like the odds.

"Wait," yelled a voice and a limping Kevin came into view. "I can come" he shared. "I can fight."

"You're too weak Kevin, you'll only injury yourselves further" explained Mentor as he hurried to help the blue ranger back to bed.

"You can't just send the two of them!"

"We'll be fine Kevin" Mike spoke as he headed to the door. "Mia lets go!" he grabbed her arm and began to drag her along with him."

The young girl smiled softly at her boyfriend, "I'll be fine, I promise. I love you," she added at the end. As much as she wanted to run over and kiss him, Mia knew that they needed to get going. She turned her back to her boyfriend and sprinted out of the house.

Once they left Kevin turned to his mentor and scowled. "How could you let them go?" he asked angrily. What if it's a tough monster, or if Dekker appears? They could die out there!"

"I have complete faith in your teammates abilities, and you should too. Mia and Michael can handle themselves. Now you should get back to bed." The two men finally made it back to the bedroom and once Kevin was back under the covers, he went right back to arguing. "I could have helped them out there" he explained rather loudly.

"Mentor had to help you back to your bed. How on earth did you think you would be able to fight?" Emily wanted to fight just as bad as Kevin but she knew she would be more of a hindrance than any help. She could barely lift herself up.

Kevin shook his head, "Mia's already exhausted. She'll never be able to handle all the moogers…"

"Mia is a lot stronger than you think" shared Ji gently. "They will be fine and who knows" he smiled. "Maybe they'll even find Jayden."

"Find Jayden?" Mimicked Emily, her voice was full of excitement. "Wait they know where he is? Mentor?"

But her questions were left unanswered as the elder mentor had already left the room.

* * *

><p>Jayden was slightly annoyed to find a Nighlok attack in the exact park where he came to clear his head. He was having a good time talking to the young boy and the two had realized they had a lot in common. The little boy was missing his father and Jayden who lost his father at such a young age could relate with the emotions plaguing the child. As much as he was enjoying talking to the young boy next to him, the red ranger knew that everyone in the park was in extreme danger and he made sure all the kids were able to get out of the park safely. Once they were all out he was ready to get down to business. Jayden reached for his samuraizer and called upon his spin sword.<p>

As Jayden began to fight, Mia and Mike just reached the battle scene. Both were shocked to see their leader already in battle but they knew better than to just stand there and watch. They each called upon their own swords and together went to clear out some of the moogers coming to attack Jayden behind his back.

Jayden who was in his own zone when he fought, had no idea that the person coming up behind him was a friend instead of a foe. He sensed the person's movement and once they were in striking distance, Jayden swung his sword back hoping to cripple his opponent. Mike was able to deflect the attack just in time and the two men stood staring at each glancing at their near miss. "Whoa" Mike gave a nervous laugh, "That was close." He dropped his sword but stood staring strangely when Jayden refused to lower his. "Jay" he called and his heart dropped as he remembered when Kevin was once brainwashed into thinking his teammates were actually his enemies. Fearing his leader was also brainwashed, Mike took a cautious step forward, "Jay" he whispered, "you alright?"

The red ranger shook himself forcefully and turned to his severely handicapped team. "It's good to see you two, now lets finish these guys."

Once the three rangers morphed up they find the battle considerably easier. Using teamwork and fierce determination, they were able to defeat all the moogers and the Nighlok that had hurt their friends. Once all the threats were eliminated the three power down and were faced with awkward silence. Mia and Mike were staring angrily at Jayden upset that he was perfect safe, which of course meant he had left them on their own free will. Jayden meanwhile felt all his original angry come back the minute he saw the green ranger. He remembered his encounter with Rebecca and how deceitfully Mike had been. Finally after what felt like hours, Mia broke the silence by giving Jayden a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered gripping the young man harder.

"I'm sorry I left" he spoke honestly. "It was stupid. We are a team right?" He turned to Mike. "We should always be honest with each other no matter what right?"

Feeling as if he was in trouble, the younger man merely shrugged. "We should go home," he declared. "All of us."

"I think we need to talk first. Mia if you would mind excusing us-"

"No you need to see your girlfriend who is hurt and is worried sick about you." Mike interrupted angrily.

"There are more important matters right now." Jayden hadn't meant for the words to sound as bad as they did but he could tell from the shocked look on Mia and Mike's face that they came across wrong.

"Your girlfriend almost died, I don't think there is anything more important" Mia's eyes shot daggers at her leader and she pushed him towards the house. "Go in and see her." Leading the way, Mia went sprinting towards the door and turned back to the boys. "Now" she declared.

Just as the green ranger was about to yell at him too, Jayden hurried inside. Before he reached the door however he turned back around. "There is something more important right now than my girlfriend" he shared candidly at Mike.

"Oh really? And what the hell is that?" he asked angrily.

"Yours."

Mike's face turned pale and as he struggled to come up with the right words to explain himself, Jayden turned away. "We'll talk later" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him leaving Mike standing speechless on the front step.

* * *

><p><strong>So get ready for some intense drama next chapter! We will have Emily and Jayden reunited and finally Jayden and Mike will have a huge confrontation about Rebecca! Stay tunned!<strong>

***Reviews are always nice***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Jayden had never been a nervous man but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he made his way into the Shiba house. Just being away for a few hours had made the young man forget his familiar surroundings, and he stood paralyzed in the hallway for a few moments until Mentor Ji turned up.

Words could not describe the relief that Ji had felt the moment he saw the red ranger's face. Jayden was like a son to him and once the elder man had realized that he had run off, he had been overcome with worry. Ji, like the fellow rangers had feared the absolute worse, convinced that Jayden would never leave on his own free will. Finally when Ji was able to reflect upon the past events with a clear head, he was able to understand what was really going on in the young man's head. Though Ji would never condoned Jayden's actions, he did understand the reasoning and it was for that reason only that he did not reprimend the red ranger right then and there. Instead the mentor walked softly over to his son and pulled him into a huge hug. "I'm glad you found your way home."

"I'm sorry I left. It was selfish and dangerous and I know I must have worried you." Jayden couldn't help but to look down like a young child being disciplined.

"It was. But we will have plenty of time to discuss it later. Right now I believe there is a young ranger who will be happy to see you have returned."

"How is she, Mentor? Is she okay?"

The old man smiled and placed a comforting hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Go see for yourself" he urged as he pushed him towards the bedrooms.

Jayden didn't have to be told twice as he jogged over to the treatment room. When he reached the doorway he was shocked to see Kevin's bed was no longer occupied. The room was empty excepted for Emily but even she was hard to see with the abundance of stuffed animals and covers all over her bed. "Emily" Jayden called expecting to see his girlfriend jump up in excitement but instead he was treated to silence.

"Emily" he tried again this time walking over to her bed and taking a seat on the corner of her bed. He rubbed a hand over the covers and sighed. "Sweetie I'm so sorry."

"I don't care," cried a muffled voice. "You left. You don't get to sit there and pretend you're sorry when you left on your decision."

Jayden smiled softly and nodded. It felt so good to hear his girlfriend's voice that it didn't really matter to him that she was refusing to see hi. "That's fair." He called. "But can you at least come out of the covers and let me explain myself?"

"I don't want an explanation Jayden." The young blonde pulled the covers off her face and sat up. "I don't care what your reasoning was-"

"I left to protect you!" he interrupted.

"I was unconscious. I almost died. But sure you left to protect me." Emily knew she was being rather rude but right now she was trying to stay angry. It took a lot to get the young girl mad but she was so worried about Jayden's safety and to see him walk into this house completely unharmed was of course wonderful but also confusing. How could he have left her like that? She turned away from him refusing to let him cry. "If you don't mind" she spat, "I'm trying to get some rest."

"Are you in pain? Did you want me to get you something?"

Pulling the covers back over her head, Emily sighed. "Stop being nice to me!"

Chuckling softly, Jayden rubbed his hand over the spot where Emily had just disappeared. "Em, please come out and talk to me."

"Ugh fine" The covers came off once more. "No I'm not in pain and no I don't need anything. The only thing I want is for you to leave me alone."

"Do you really?" Jayden watched as the yellow ranger nodded softly and he lifted himself off the bed. "I'll leave you alone then" he promised striding towards the door.

Just as he reached the hallway he heard a feeble voice, "How could you have left me?" it asked.

He was back to the bed in a second and in the next he held her small hand. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"I thought you were kidnapped or killed" she admitted tears running down her face.

He reached out and grabbed her face gently. Wiping the wet tears from her cheeks the young man felt his heart breaking. "Emily, I can't even begin to tell you how hard it was to see you get hurt. It- It nearly killed me."

"Funny, it nearly killed me too."

Jayden closed his eyes and sighed. "You took that hit to protect me, Em. You're always getting hurt to try and protect me. I can't keep watching you do that."

"I took that hit because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's exactly how I feel with you. Emily, I love you so much, watching you fall like that…" he paused for a second and turned away. "I'm sorry, okay? Running off like that was stupid but I figured if I was out of the way you could recover and you would never have to be out in danger like that again."

She smiled at his foolishness. "You really think we would all just let you run off and fight by yourself. And my recovery was even worse without you. You make me stronger Jay and I can't do this without you. You can't do this without all of us. We're a team."

Kissing her gently, Jayden rested his head on the top of Emily's. "We are a team and we are better together. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. The worry, and the pain, it was so stupid."

"Stop apologizing."

His face lit up, "so I'm forgiven."

"You're not getting off that easily." She gave a sly smile and nestled herself into his chest. "You are definitely going to have to make it up to me these next couple of days."

"Done" he agreed kissing his girlfriend once more, this time a bit more passionately.

Emily pulled away and smiled, "I didn't mean like that." She giggled. "I was thinking more like baking me some get well cookies or letting me skip training this week."

Jayden rolled his eyes, "Really, hun? That's how you want me to make it up to you? He smiled when she nodded and gently nudged her off his chest. "Well how about I get Mentor to make you some cookies? He's a much better cook than me. And as for missing training, I'm sure I can give you a few days off. Now-" he kissed her again and headed to the door. "I just have to take care of something and then I'll be back to check on you. Get some rest," he suggested as he watched her eyelids begin to fall.

"Yeah I am pretty tired." She let out a huge yawn. "Oh and don't you even think about leaving again.

"I promise I'll never leave you again."

The blonde smiled, "Good."

* * *

><p>While Jayden and Emily were sharing a moment, Mike was once again ruining Kevin and Mia's. The blue ranger had decided to move back into his bedroom hoping to allow Emily and Jayden the alone time they desperately deserved and a chance for him to finally get back into his own bed. Kevin was never a big fan of people waiting on him so being able to go back to his old room meant no more check-ups from Mentor and no more bothering Mia. It was the best of all worlds.<p>

After being settled in, Mia and Kevin were cuddling on the bed when the green ranger came in looking extremely pale. The couple struggled to get his attention as the young man began to pace the room.

"How could he have known? What did he mean?" The words were mumbled but the other occupants in the room where able to get the most of it. "Mike? What's going on?" Kevin asked curiously exchanging a glance with Mia.

The green ranger continued his pacing ignoring all others in the room. "I'm dead. He's gonna freak. He's gonna kick me off the team. How do I go home after this? How do I face my parents? My dad- he's going to kill me." He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair. "I'm dead."

"Mike, sit down!" Mia yelled trying to snap the young man back to reality. "Tell us what's going on!"

"Jayden knows. He knows about Becca!"

"Wait what? That's impossible. How could he have known?"

"I don't know Kevin but he does." Mike took a seat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. "What am I going to say? Do I deny it?"

"Hold on a second, okay" Mia spoke removing Kevin's arm from her waist and taking a seat over on Mike's bed. "What exactly did Jay say?"

"He said something about there being something more important than Emily right now and that was my girlfriend. You think he met her somewhere? I never told her about us, you don't think he blew the secret do you?"

"I think Jayden would be the last person to blow the ranger secret, don't you?" asked Kevin quietly though deep down inside he was afraid of the same thing. As much as the blue ranger liked to believe that his leader was always cautious, the red ranger's recent actions were really rather worrisome. The chance that he might have said something wrong in a fit of anger was completely plausible. However Kevin decided to keep his fears silent for now. "I'm sure everything is going to be alright. You just need to relax okay? Don't act like anything is wrong."

"Kevin's right. Jayden will probably be so busy with Emily that he will forget all about you and Becca. By the way how is she? You haven't talked about her in forever" Mia gushed happily.

"I feel asleep the other day and forgot to tell her. She waited like three hours for me and hasn't answered me since. I tried to apologize but no use."

"That 'cause you're apologizing through a text message, you have to do it in person. Go visit and tell her-" but Mia's advice was cut short as Jayden walked casually into the boys' bedroom. "I need to talk to Mike," he explained to Mia and Kevin, "do you two mind giving us some privacy."

The pink ranger nodded silently and placed a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder. She waited for her boyfriend to stand but he stayed pinned in his bed. "Actually" Kevin spoke, " I think it would be better if I stayed."

Jayden stared his teammate down for a second but finally gave in. "Fine" he agreed. "You met her right? You might as well stay." He turned back to Mia. "Can you check on Emily for me?"

The young woman nodded and left the room leaving the three young men to themselves. They sat silently for a few minutes, the younger boys waiting patiently for their leader to start.

Finally Jayden choose to start. "Mike" he spoke softly, "what on earth were you thinking?"

"I have no idea what you talking about" Mike replied shakily and even Kevin had to roll his eyes on that one.

"Mike, please don't play dumb, I'm not in the mood."

The green ranger shrugged his shoulder as if he was still confused over the whole reason for this meeting. Jayden, who felt as if he had been up for three days straight, began to lose his patience. "Mike" he yelled. "I went to the Apollo Diner and I met a girl named Becca. She seems to think she is dating you and she also claims to have met you," he pointed to Kevin, "Now somebody better explain to me what the hell you were thinking dating an innocent civilian!"

"I'll be honest. I met her in town and we started hanging out and now I love her Jay, there's no other words for it."

"How could you love her Mike if you aren't even allowed to have dated her."

"She doesn't know anything about us," he explained quietly. "I'll never tell her."

"That not the point. You're risking her life by dating her, do you realize that? Are you willing to let something happen to her just so you can have a girlfriend? Can you live with that?"

"Jayden" Kevin warned, fearful of the tone in his leader's voice. The conversation was getting hostile and the blue ranger was fearful that his younger brother was going to either say something stupid, hit Jayden, or run away from the house.

"We have been dating for months now Jay, I've protected her for this long-"

"You been dating her for how long?" Jayden yelled standing over the green ranger angrily. "How could you be keeping this secret like that? Don't you have any respect for the samurai life?"

"This isn't about respect. You're just pissed that you were out of the loop."

"Mike" called Kevin's voice of reason once again.

"I'm pissed because you risked an innocent girl's life for your own gain. You need to end it now." Jayden delivered his ultimatum and began to head to the door. However the conversation wasn't over as Mike began to get angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? I'm 18!" he screamed. "If I want to date somebody, I will!"

"If you keep this relationship going, I will kick you out of my house."

"This isn't your house, it's Ji's"

"And how do you think he will respond to all this? Jayden asked spitefully. "You think I'm overreacting, wait 'til he gets a hold of you."

"You think I care. I don't need this life. I want to be happy and date whomever I want and do what I want. I deserve to be happy."

"Guys let all just relax for a minute, okay?" But Mike ignored Kevin and reached for his backpack.

"You want me out of the house so bad, fine I'll leave." He threw some clothes inside and took out his samuraizer. "I'm done. Find a new green ranger."

"Mike!" Kevin yelled struggling to get out of bed and stop his friend.

"Fine," Jayden said simply as he watched Mike head out the door.

The green ranger threw his backpack over his shoulder and was about to leave the house when Mentor Ji came hurrying into the hallway. "What is going on?" he asked and he frowned when he saw the bag in Mike's hand. "Michael, where are you going?"

"I'm out man, I done."

"Mike, I'm not sure what just happened but I think you should come sit down and we can talk about this. We had enough runaways don't you think."

Mike shook his head and opened the front door. "I love her too much Mentor. I won't let her go."

As Ji struggled to comprehend the meaning of Mike's words, the green ranger walked out. He headed off in the direction of the diner, realizing later on that he had nowhere else to go.

**So this was never how I imagined this chapter but oh well I'm a sucker for drama! Hope you all enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again to all those wonderful people who review. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see a new one!**

**Hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 15-

It was hard for the rangers to sit at the dinner table without Mike. First off it was way to quiet. As annoying as the green ranger could be, he provides some essential entertainment for the group in the form of jokes and stories. Even on the most serious of nights you could expect him to crack at least one joke to get everybody to relax. Instead everyone sat in silence.

Besides missing a teammate, there was an obvious attitude among the rangers tonight. Kevin, Mike's closest friend in the house, was so upset at Jayden that he refused to say a word to him. Even when Jay asked how he was feeling, the blue ranger ignored the question and instead turned to talk to Mia. In Kevin's opinion this whole situation could have been avoided if Jayden didn't come in so aggressively to confront Mike. They all knew how passionate the young man could get and the red ranger made sure to press all his buttons to get him to do something as foolish as runaway. This was all Jayden's fault.

Meanwhile across the table, Jayden was just as angry. In his mind, he did nothing wrong and Mike completely over-reacted. He was breaking the number one rule of the power rangers and he didn't even care! This couldn't go unpunished. As much as Jay wished the fight had ended differently, he defined his actions and felt like Mike was acting like a child and throwing a temper tantrum to get what he wanted. That wasn't going to fly in his house and Mike needed to understand that.

As for the two girls, neither were actually present during the argument but they both got the just of it. Mia of course agreed with her boyfriend, insisting that if Jayden had been a bit calmer in his confrontation, Mike would have been more honest and understanding and perhaps then they could have come to a better agreement. She was also concerned for his well being at this point. She didn't know where he had run off to and it frightened her to think that something could happen to him while he was out by himself with no samuraizer.

Emily was stuck. She wanted to side with her boyfriend because she did agree with his arguments. Mike's relationship was dangerous and keeping it a secret, though it was her idea, was clearly not smart. However the romantic inside of her also agreed with the others. Mike was an adult and he had the right to date. Whether he was willing to put his girlfriend in danger was his decision, not theirs. This case was very difficult for the young blond.

Last but not least stood Mentor Ji. The elder man was just as quiet as the rest of the rangers, though this was not that unusual of behavior for him. He had received all the details from Jayden and Kevin and after hearing both sides of the story, Ji was angrier with himself than the young men. How could he have been so oblivious and not noticed Mike's actions? Mentor prided himself in his ability to be able to care for all his rangers and be able to pick up on things that they wouldn't normally tell. He should have picked up on Mike's unusual behavior but instead he dismissed all his concerns and instead focus on more pressing matters. Now the green ranger was gone and there was no other sibling to take his place. This left the rangers vulnerable while all their enemies were growing stronger.

As the silence began to turn unbearable, Emily, who was so ecstatic to be able to get to finally eat outside of bed, decided to break the ice. "I'm sure he'll come back" she shared to no one in particular."

"He's not coming back and besides he's not welcome. He can't come in here disrespecting samurai law and expect us all to be fine with it." Kevin looked at his leader and threw his silver ware down in disgust. Mia, who was staring down at her plate, jumped at the noise and squeezed her eyes closed waiting for Kevin to explode in rage.

Instead it was Mentor Ji's voice that addressed Jayden's comment.

"If Mike comes back, he will always be welcome" spoke the elder man his tone indicating that his word was final yet Jayden rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous" he mumbled though everybody could hear him.

"Why the hell do you care so much about this" Kevin screamed throwing his hands up frustratingly up in the air.

"He's risking the life of an innocent civilian for his own personal…"

"Then that's on MIKE'S conscience! Not yours!"

"I'm not going to let him allow her to be put in danger, Kevin and I'm surprised that you're not on my side too. You want people to die?"

"Nobody wants anyone to get hurt Jayden, you know that" Mia spoke calmly. She looked at her chestnut haired friend and frowned. "But kicking out Mike isn't right either."

"He could die out there, how'd ya feel about that?" piped in the blue ranger.

"I'm done talking about this" the young man spat as he got up from his chair and left the room.

Emily waited until he left the room to finally address the group. "I'll go talk to him" she spoke softly. The others nodded and allowed her to leave, leaving them to finish their meal in silence.

* * *

><p>Emily found her boyfriend in the training yard practicing some intense moves on a dummy. His sword was clenched tightly in his hands and with every swing, the young man delivered deadly blows to the fake warrior. Emily watched as all her boyfriend's anger seemed to rush to the surface and he began to swing even harder. Feeling tired from her long walk from the kitchen in her fragile state, Emily lowered herself gently on the bench. Not however before letting out a hiss of pain that caught the red rangers attention.<p>

Jayden's face instantly softened when he noticed the pain in his girlfriend's blue eyes. In a second he was kneeling by her side offering a hand to get her back into the house and in her bed.

"No" she waved her hand away. "I'm fine. I came out her to check on you."

The young man stood up and reached back for his sword. "I'm fine Emily. No need to check up."

"You got… like really angry in there, Jay. What's going on?" She patted the bench next to her indicating him to sit but he declined.

"I'm fine Em, thank you. But you need to get some rest, let me help you ins-"

"What aren't you telling me" She pulled him toward her and used him to help her stand. When she was finally upright she pulled him into her embrace. "Babe what's going on with you?" When he didn't return her hug she frowned. "You're so tense. This isn't my boyfriend."

"Emily-"

"No" she interrupted, "you know I'm right. Now be honest with me."

He sighed and nodded. Leading her back to the bench, Jayden helped his girlfriend down softly. Taking a seat next to her he grabbed her hand in his own and played with the back of her palm slowly. Finally he began to speak. "I know I over-reacted, kicking Mike out like that. It was stupid and now we are one ranger short because I couldn't hold my temper."

"Mike will come around…"

"I just get so angry when I think about it, you know?" Jayden turned to see his girlfriend give him a strange look. "You get angry because Mike will come home?"

"No I'm angry that he was dating this girl in the first place."

"He has a right to date someone." Emily defended. "We are all dating. It's only fair if he is allowed to date who he wants too."

"But she's innocent. If something happens to her…" He trailed off leaving Emily to finish.

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that."

"And you do? Jay, look what happened to us okay, we are trained samurai but we still get hurt sometimes. Mike would fight just as hard for Rebecca as you do for me and as much as Kevin does for Mia. That's what love is all about. I don't think we should discourage his relationship just because we are worried-"

"Did you every hear about what happened to my mother?" Jayden asked suddenly interrupting the yellow rangers speech."

"What? No" the young girl answered remember how quiet Jayden had gotten when she had asked him about her."

"She wasn't a ranger. She was just a normal civilian like everyone else. And my father fell in love with her the minute he first caught a glimpse of her." He smiled softly and Emily gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Well my dad was a full-blown samurai at the point but he decided to ask my mother out anyway. They hit it off, fell in love, and eventually got married."

"Mentor allowed them to get married!" Emily squealed.

"Well he was younger and a lot less strict, or so he says." Jayden continued. "Plus at that point there were no Moogers or Nighloks. Everything was quiet. Anyway the wedding was small but Ji told me it was one of the most beautiful ceremony he had ever scene. He said my mom looked beautiful." The red ranger smiled with pride and Emily too joined him in happiness. Jayden reached for one of her blond curls and twirled it gently. "She had curls like this too." He shared but then rattled his head to get back on track. "Anyway they lived together in the Shiba house for a few months and then about a year and a half into the marriage they had me. Ji said it was crazy over at the house but he wouldn't trade it for anything. I wish-I wish I could remember those times."

"What happened to her Jayden? Don't tell me Master Xandred-"

He held out a hand and the young woman instantly fell silent. "When I was about four years old Master Xandred came out of hiding. He began attacking the city and my father was forced to call the rest of the rangers together to fight. Before they all arrived however, a Nighlok called Scrongoner attacked the store that my mother and I were shopping at. Recognizing me as and heir of the samurai rangers, he attempted to kidnap me. My mother obviously put up a fight and before my father could come to our aide, she was killed."

"Oh Jayden. I'm so sorry." She wrapped herself into his chest and started to cry. "I had no idea!"

Burying his head in her curly blonde locks, the red ranger allowed himself to cry. "She didn't deserve to die that day. She should have let them take me. It's all cause we are stupid samurai, otherwise she would have never been attacked." He let out a wet sob.

"It doesn't help to think that way honey."

"Em, I cant let Mike made the same mistake. The guilt I feel everyday…" he stopped when his girlfriend covered his mouth with her hand.

"You shouldn't feel any guilt. You were only four!"

"Still. I shouldn't allow this to happen again."

"Maybe you should tell Mike this story. I think he would understand a lot better about why you are so against him." She suggested.

"He wouldn't listen. Anyway he quit this life, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Don't be so sure" Emily advised. "I bet he wants to come home just as bad as we want him home."

"Alright, if we don't hear from him in a few days then I'll go look for him." Jayden declared.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>A few days later found a now calmer Mike waiting patiently for his girlfriend to come back. She was waiting a table on the other side of the diner, and the young man was forced to sit on his bar stool patiently until she returned. He had offered to help, an effort to help pay back the enormous amount of hospitality she had shown him, but Rebecca refused. She had allowed her boyfriend to live in the apartment on top of the diner for free while her brother, who normally lived there, was on his European vacation. Mike felt awful for exploiting his girlfriend's generosity but after sleeping on a park bench in the pouring rain for the first three days, he turned desperate.<p>

Once Becca finished her table she took a seat next to her boyfriend. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. "What'cha doing?"

"Looking for an apartment" Mike mumbled while circling a few ads in the paper.

"I told you I don't mind you staying here."

He shook his head. "You're brother is going to be home in two weeks, what are we going to do then?"

"You can go back."

"Don't start Bec." It became a common argument between the couple. Becca would tell her boyfriend that he should go home and apologize but Mike refused. He said that he would be forced to break up with her if he did and although the young girl didn't really understand it, she didn't want to lose her boyfriend. They were about to hit five months, the longest relationship either one of them had had, and the two of them have never been happier.

"Okay, sorry"

Suddenly Mike jumped. "Oh shit!" he yelled

"What? What?" Becca eyes widened as she looked over her boyfriend in shock. "What is it?"

"It's Jay. He's coming in the door right now. Move over I got to hide." He ran around the counter and dragged her with him. "You have to tell him you haven't seen me," he whispered.

"What, no Mike! I'm not going to lie for you!"

"Just do it!" he whispered more forcefully.

"I'm sorry but can you act like an adult for like five seconds."

"Please" he begged. "Just do it for me this one time."

"No Mike. You have to face him. Maybe he wants to apologize; give him a chance." She shifted her body so he couldn't fit under the counter.

"Yeah right." Mike pushed her easily out of the way and crawled into his hidden spot. "Just do it," he whispered harshly watching his ex-teammate make his way to the counter.

"I'm not gonna- Hey Jayden. How are you?" Rebecca smiled politely at the young man and pointed over to the dinning room. "Can I get you a table or something?"

"No thank you I'm not staying. I was just wondering if Mike was here."

Rebecca shook her head, "no sorry he's not. I actually haven't seen him in quite awhile."

"Are- are you sure he's not here?" Jayden tone held a touch of worry and Rebecca could tell he was concerned over his roommate. She offered a comforting smile to the young man and gave Mike a swift kick under the table. "I really haven't seen him" she lied.

"Do you know anywhere else he could be?"

"Is everything alright Jayden?" It was interesting to Becca to see if Jayden would tell her the truth. He stood debating for a while then finally gave in. "Mike hasn't been home in a few day, I just thought he might be staying here with you."

The young woman shrugged and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her hand was shaking from nervousness. "Nope haven't seen him. But I'm sure he's fine, right? He probably went back home to his parents or something." She felt a sharp nudge to her leg indicating that the green ranger did not like her answer.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe." Jayden turned to leave. "Well thanks Rebecca. I'll see you around."

"Wait" the brunette called, "do you want me to tell Mike anything if I get a hold of him?"

"Um just tell him we all miss him, all of us."

She gave him another smile, "I'll tell him."

Once the coast was clear, Mike crawled back out of his hiding spot. He stood silently for a few moments than turned annoyed at his girlfriend. "Why the hell would you tell him I went to my parents?"

"Um excuse me, I didn't want to lie to him in the first place, and what else could I have said."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You could have just been like 'I haven't seen him'. Boom done!" he spoke exasperated.

"What is the big deal anyway? I doubt he is going to call your parents. Don't your roommates know you guys don't talk?"

"Yeah." Mike struggled to think of how to phrase the fact that he didn't want his parents told because a) it would worry them and b) any form of communication could endanger their lives. He sighed; "I just didn't want them involved" he shared.

"Next time give me an exact script and you won't have this problem, alright?"

"Next time maybe I will"

"Fine" she crossed her arms and stared at him angrily.

"What you're mad now?" he asked.

"He's worried about you Mike! You should at least show him you're okay."

"He wants to break us up Becca, you really want me to end this."

She turned away guiltily. "No" she began, "I just want you to be happy."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the top of the head. "I'm happy with you." Mike kissed her again on the lips and when they finally broke apart, he saw a smile on his girlfriend's face. "Thank you for lying for me. You're the best girlfriend ever."

"You know it" she laughed and the couple went back to kissing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I tried to do something different this chapter and made the majority of the story voicemails left on Mike's phone. Hope you like it. If not dont worry the next chapter will be longer and back to my usual way of writing. :)**

Chapter 16-

Two weeks after the run in with Jayden, Mike had still not gone to talk to any members of his team. He had moved out of Rebecca's brother's apartment and had gotten a job at the local movie theatre and was living with a co-worker who he used to be friends with in high school. It was an awkward living arrangement but for now it was working.

As the days turned into weeks, Rebecca fought her boyfriend to apologize and all this foolishness. She felt as if she was always running into Jayden, the young man seemed determination to find Mike in the diner at that moment, and every single time Becca was forced to lie to his face and say she hadn't seen him. She watched as Jayden's face would fall in disappointment and worry and her heart broke for him. It was obvious he felt awful for his actions and he didn't deserve to feel this guilty every single day. If Becca wasn't so selfish she would have told the young man the truth, but she loved Mike and she wasn't willing to part with him, so for the moment she kept her mouth shut.

After a particularly lonely afternoon, Rebecca, tired of Mike's constant sighs of boredom, kicked him out of the diner. Since he didn't have work for another few hours, the ex-green ranger decided to hangout around town. It was during his stroll in town that Mike really started to regret his leaving. He watched two teens practice some martial arts in the park, instantly taking him back to all the hard training sessions in the dojo. As much as Mike hated training, he missed his friends and it took everything in his power to stop himself from going to the Shiba house and spying on what his teammates were doing. Instead he took out his cell-phone and turned it on for the first time in weeks. He watched as missed calls and voicemails started to come up and it shocked the young man to find he had over 50 missed calls and 20 voicemails. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to check all the messages. By the time he was done however he felt even worse:

July 20, 2011 7:45 pm

_Mike, it's Kevin. What the hell happened man? I know Jayden was being a little harsh but there was no reason to run out like that. I mean seriously Mike, we need you on this team, you can't just quit on us. You're not a little kid anymore, you can't just over-react like that and run out when you feel like it. Now why don't you come back home and I'll get Jayden and we will talk this all over like adults. Please Mike, don't do anything stupid, just please come home! Alright? Bye._

July 20, 2011 7:52 pm

_Michael (_came Mentor Ji's voice), _I have just talked with Jayden. I will not get into it now but we need to discuss this immediately. I need you to come back to this house now before anything else happens. You know as well as I do the dangers when a ranger leaves. You were upset at Jayden for doing the same thing just a few hours ago. Now please Mike, come home now!_

July 31, 2011 12:38 pm

_Mike its Emily. It's been a few days now and you still aren't home. I'm worried Mike. You wont answer your phone; no one's seen you. What if something happened? We need you Mike! If there is an attack we'll be a ranger short and then we'll all be in danger. Please! I know Jayden kicked you out but he didn't mean it! He wants you back just as bad as we do! Please come home. We all want you back. Okay? Goodbye._

August 1, 2011 6:29 pm

_Hey it's Jay. Look Mike I'm sorry that our discussion got so heated but you have to understand where I was coming from. If you would just give me a chance to explain than I think we can settle this whole dispute. I know how much you love her but you have to understand that your actions have consequences and I'm not sure you are ready to face them. You may think you'll be there in time to protect her but even a second off could mean her death. Believe me buddy I know. Anyway its time for you to come home, these games are over. I'm assuming you're at the diner so I'm going to head over there tomorrow and hopefully you can meet me. We can talk civilly and hopefully reach an understanding. Please be there tomorrow. See you then, goodbye. _

August 2, 2011 5:16 pm

_Becca says she hasn't seen you. I have no choice but to tell Mentor to call your parents. It's our only other guess where you could be. Please call us._

August 4, 2011 10:59 am

_Mikey why am I getting phone calls from Mentor Ji? Are you in trouble buddy? Are you hurt? Did something happen? He wants to meet with us in person on Saturday, I hope you there. Your mother misses you like crazy says you probably haven't had a decent meal in months. I'll see you in two days buddy, 'love ya._

August 6, 2011 12:07 pm

_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU QUIT THE RANGERS! THIS IS A FAMILY THING MIKE, YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT! OH IF MY FATHER WAS STILL ALIVE, HE WOULD BE ASHAMED! HOW DARE YOU! AND OVER A GIRL. YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THAT HOUSE BY FRIDAY! YOU HEAR ME? FRIDAY!_

August 7, 2011 8:23 am

_Mike its Kevin. This is getting a little ridiculous don't you think? Mentor had to call your parents in and you know how dangerous it is to get in contact with them. What are you doing man, this had gone on long enough. Come home. Please before its too late._

August 8, 2011 12:30 pm

_Sweetie it's your mother. I know dad's upset but its okay. I may not know all about this samurai business but if you want to quit then go ahead sweetie but just call us. I need to know you're okay honey. Please please please call. I promise everything is going to be okay. Your father's not really mad more worried that why he yelled. It's all going to be okay just come home. Not the Shiba house but our home. I love you so much. Goodbye._

August 8, 2011 7:15 pm

_Hey its Mia. Um, look you need to come home. Now. Everybody is worried. We had to battle a nighlok without you today and it just felt so weird. Please stop this nonsense and come home._

August 10, 2011 4:33 pm

_WHAT IS THE POINT OF GIVING YOU A CELLPHONE IF YOU DON'T EVEN KEEP IT ON! Call me back Mike, it's father. This needs to end now!_

August 10, 2011 8:27 pm

_Hey babe its me. I'm waiting outside the movie theatre for you and you're late as usual and I feel like a loser waiting out here by myself so I figured I call and make it look like I was talking to someone. I know you don't keep you phone on so I guess you can just ignore this-_

_(Message deleted)_

By this time Mike had had enough of the messages and as he fingered with his phone he watched it vibrate to life with the Shiba house number flashing on the screen. After a tough internal debate, he let it go to voicemail and threw his phone in his pocket. But at the Shiba house, Jayden who had dialed, let out a happy sigh. For the first time ever, the phone didn't go straight to voicemail which meant the phone was actually on. Calling for Mentor, Jayden hurried to get to a computer hoping that Ji's skills could help them track the phone.

***Thanks for reading***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

"I'm sorry Jayden. He turned the phone back off. There is nothing I can do" Mentor pushed the chair from the desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked over to his son expecting to see sadness but instead he found anger.

"That bullshit. You knew where I was after I left."

"I knew where you were after you turned on your samuraizer to play with that little boy. Had you kept it off I would never have been able to track you." Ji put a hand on Jay's shoulder but he shook it off quickly.

"But I called him. Couldn't you trace that call through the cell-towers or something?"

"I think you are over-exaggerating my abilities. I've done everything I can Jayden. I think it's time you faced the fact that Mike doesn't want to come back. If he turned on his phone it was probably by accident."

"No he wants to come back, we just need to find him."

Suddenly the gap sensor went off. Before the men could say another word the other rangers filed in ready for battle.

"Keep trying" Jayden whispered as he let his team out the door.

Mentor merely nodded in acknowledgment. He mind was on the nighlok attack and nothing else. Tracking Mike would have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>A few days later and Mike was still able to stay incognito. He kept his phone off and kept his visits to the diner to a minimum. Although Becca still pestered him on going home, the couple was starting to go on with their lives and accepting the fact that Mike wasn't going to go back to his old team.<p>

Today ended up being a huge exception for the ex-green ranger as he decided to surprise his girlfriend in the middle of her afternoon shift. He spotted her in the back of the diner and using his stealthy abilities, he was able to get right behind her before she noticed his presence.

"Happy six months baby" Mike leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. "These have been the best six months of my life."

"Oh my gosh, you remember!" Becca jumped into his arms and gave him a squeeze.

"Of course I remembered. You thought I'd forget about this?"

"Well, you've never been the best with dates." She blushed and buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Apology accepted" he called but not before giving the busboy a wink. It had been the busboy who had given him the heads up on the significance on the afternoon. Mike knew his anniversary was coming up but he wasn't sure exactly which day. Luck for him, Rebecca, who was always self-conscious when it came to gifts, had gone to the young kid to ask if he though Mike would like it. After inquiring the occasion, the busboy had hurried to Mike and informed him that the anniversary was indeed the next day. Although he already had the gift bought and wrapped, it reminded Mike to keep the gift handy for exactly this moment.

As Rebecca hung in her boyfriend's arms she felt the thick box in his pocket. "Is that my gift" she squealed excited as she wiggled herself out of his grip.

"Maybe" Mike teased and removed the small jewelry box. He held it playfully over her head and watched as Becca struggled to reach it.

"Mike! Stop! I can't reach that high!" She began to giggle as she could only imagine how foolish she probably looked. She was jumping on her tippy-toes but Mike being over five inches taller at six foot, held the present clearly out of her reach. "Please" she begged.

"No. You have to wait 'til tonight."

"Wait tonight? I thought you said you had to work that's why we were having lunch! I told my brother I would waitress tonight."

Mike smiled. "Don't worry I took care of everything. I was never scheduled to work. I only told you that so you wouldn't try to sneak at the dinner reservations."

Rebecca's face lit up. "So wait, we are going to dinner?"

"Yes reservations are at eight, alright?"

"Well where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait another couple of hours."

"But how will I know what to wear?" she asked softly. "Can't you just tell me now."

"No it will ruin everything. Look, just wear that green sundress you bought. That should be perfect."

"And I'm trusting your fashion expertise?"

"Obviously. I mean look at me. I'm like a fashionista-o. Fashionisto." He pointed down to his basketball shorts and t-shirt and laughed when Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you look amazing in that dress."

"You only like it 'cause green is your favorite color."

"Clearly. That fact that you look hot in it has no effect on me.

She sighed playfully, "I don't know why I bother dressing up for you."

He pulled her in close one more time and kissed her again. "You could wear a potato sack and you'd still be beautiful to me." He watched her blush and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Becca leaned in and kissed his neck. She listened as he let out a soft moan of pleasure and smiled. "We can't do this hear" she whispered as she pulled herself away.

"I don't care if your brother watches" Mike spoke as he tried to pull his girlfriend in close once more. She resisted and finally the young man was forced to accept defeat. "I liked it so much better when he was away" he spoke giving an annoyed wave over to the adult male watching them from the other side of the restaurant.

"Dylan likes you. He just gets protective."

"We have been dating for six months. I think its time to back off."

"I'm his baby sister."

"And he should trust you"

Becca laughed. "He does trust me. It's you he doesn't trust."

"He'll come around."

She turned to look at her older brother. "Yeah I'm sure"

"Well since he's watching I guess we will just have to wait until seven to celebrate."

"I thought you said dinner was at eight."

"Well we are walking to the restaurant. It'll be sunset so…" He trailed off letting her fill in the rest.

"Sounds romantic," she observed. Rebecca leaned in for one more quick kiss then pushed her boyfriend towards the door. "I'll see you at seven" she called happily preparing to call her best friend the minute Mike left to fill her in on all the excitement.

* * *

><p>Back at the Shiba house, a hard battle with a persistent Nighlok left the rangers in quite a fit of exhaustion. Emily had fallen asleep within seconds of sitting on the couch. Her head was resting peacefully on Jayden's shoulder and as much as the elder ranger tried to resist, his eyes were steadily falling as well. As for Kevin and Mia, both were resting on top of the boy's bed, struggling to stay awake themselves.<p>

After a few minutes of peacefully silence, Kevin let out a low groan.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked. Her tiredness minimized by the concern for her boyfriend. She sat at quick and gave him a look-over but besides looking exhausted, he seemed fine.

"This sucks" he groaned again and buried his head in his pillow.

"Do you mind enlightening me on what's bothering you?" the young girl asked struggling to pull the pillow off of his head.

"I made reservations for tonight… at that new place you've been dying to try."

"You made reservation at O'Neil's! I heard it was impossible to get in!"

"Yeah well, it took some heavy negotiations."

"Kevin" Mia frowned, "you didn't have to go to all that trouble."

He waved off her complaint and continued. "Well I made it for tonight but of course we had to have a battle. I understand if you're tired. Maybe we can reschedule-"

"What! Are you kidding! No way. I'm fine. I'm awake" She jumped upon the bed excitedly. "We get to go to O'Neil's! Oh I love you so much. I'm so excited! What should I wear?"

The young woman jumped to her feet and pulled at her boyfriend's arm playfully. "Do not fall asleep on me. We are going to dinner."

"But Mia, two seconds ago we could barely life ourselves off the bed. We can just make the reservation for another day."

"No we never go out anymore. Everybody is always all mope and depressing. Please, please can we go! I promise I'm not tired."

"But I am Mia"

She over-exaggerated her sigh and put on a pout. "Well I guess if you really are tired…"

"Fine" he smiled, "we'll go."

"Oh thank you thank you! I'm going to go get ready. Oh I can't wait!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran out of the room. Kevin sat up to watch her then laid himself back down. "I just had to open my mouth," he groaned throwing his pillow back over his face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and both couples were ready for their dates. Mike picked up Rebecca right on time and as he waited for her to come downstairs he couldn't help but feel excited.<p>

All his anticipation paid off when his girlfriend descended the stair. She had worn the dress he suggested and Mike felt his breath slip away in astonishment. The green halter dress was so flattering to her body and the color combined with her tan gave her such a radiating glow. Her hair was let down in loose curls around her face and her makeup was moderate but classy. Becca had never looked more beautiful to him and when she reached the last step, Mike felt as though his smile would burst if it got any bigger.

"You look beautiful" he spoke softly kissing her softly on her lips.

"Thank you. You cleaned up well too."

Mike looked down at his collar shirt and dress slacks and blushed. "Compared to you, I look like a slob."

She shook her head and laughed. "You're sweet. But believe me you look good. If my parents weren't home..."

"Stop" he whispered. "They'll hear."

The couple shared a smile as Rebecca's dad came into the room. After making Mike promise to have his daughter home safe and sound before curfew, he finally allowed them to leave. As the two headed into the sunset, they locked hands both on the pinnacle of happiness.

As for Kevin and Mia, they too had dressed for the occasion. Kevin, refreshed and renewed after a long shower, had dressed in a blue sports jacket and dress pants. He was determined to make this night perfect for Mia and if it meant he had to dress up for the evening it was worth it.

Once he was finished getting ready, he headed over to the girl's bedroom. Knocking politely, he waited until he heard an okay to enter. Once he did, Kevin felt his heart skip a beat. There was Mia in a sweet pink cocktail dress looking gorgeous. She had pulled her long black hair up in to a classic up-do and let a few strands fall in front of her face. Her make-up was eloquently done and she was just adding a spray of perfume when Kevin entered.

Mia gave her boyfriend a once over and smiled. "You look nice."

"As do you," he replied as he kissed the back of her neck passionately. "I'm glad you forced me to follow through with these reservations. Seeing you in this dress is well worth it."

She blushed a bright pink and gave him a playfully shove. "I think you're just hungry."

"Well, that's true but even extreme hunger couldn't cloud my appeal for you. You are beautiful."

"Thank you" she kissed him softly then reached for her bag. "Come on. Our reservations are in a half and hour. We gotta go."

He reached for her hand and pulled out the car keys. "Alrighty lets go."

* * *

><p>Just as Kevin and Mia were starting their appetizers, Mike and Rebecca reached the restaurant. O'Neil's was a large place and lucky for the two couples neither were able to notice the others due to loud surroundings and a packed dinning room.<p>

Once seated, Mike and Rebecca began to glance at their menus. They took turns leaning over and whispering into each other's ears, remarking on the beautiful of the place and each other, how happy they were, and how happy they were for their six months together.

After a quick toast Mike was about to hand over his anniversary gift when someone caught his eye. Across the room sat a young couple that looked oddly familiar. He strained his eyes and crammed his neck, struggling to get a good look when suddenly his face paled. The young couple across from them was none other than Kevin and Mia.

Mike felt his heart dropped as he snuck the jewelry box back in his pocket and reached for Rebecca's hand. "I'm so sorry" he began as he turned to signal for their waiter.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"We have to go. I'm sorry. We can't do this here."

Becca raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Mike, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Mike ignored her questions and instead turned to their server. "Sir sir, I'm sorry but we need to leave." The waiter gave them a strange glance but nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"A family emergency we really have to leave now." He pulled out two twenty-dollar bill and handed to him. "Here for the drinks and the trouble."

Rebecca watched quietly, her face emotionless. She watched Mike reached for their coats but she felt no desire to get up. This was supposed to be their perfect night together and yet again something goes astray. Suddenly her boyfriend was kneeling at her side, his hand outstretched offering to help her up. His green eyes pleaded with her and finally she allowed herself to get up. In one swift motion Mike handed her a jacket and ushered her towards the door. Before they were through the exit, the young woman was able to get one last look around. Her eyes looked sadly upon the other couples, jealousy clearly in her eyes.

On the other side of the restaurant, the commotion of the Mike and Rebecca's escape had drawn some attention. While Mia was busy talking about how happy she was to be there, Kevin had noticed two people quickly trying to leave. At first Kevin assumed they were trying to run out of a bill or something and he scuffed in disgust at the audacity of some people. But then he got a good look at the young woman and the pain written on her face. She didn't want to leave. He glanced at their table and noticed that their menus were still there indicating that they hadn't even order yet. He glance once more at the young woman this time fully taking in her features. He had seen her before, but where? Kevin got his answer as he watched his old roommate reach for her arm and steered her toward the door. The couple was none other than Mike and Rebecca.

Kevin stood suddenly, causing Mia to look at him in surprise. "Kevin, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's Mike! He's here!" Kevin pointed towards the exit.

"I don't… Kevin I don't see Mike." She pulled him back into his chair and ran a hand over his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned. "Maybe we shouldn't have come after all."

"What no, no I'm fine. I just… he was definitely there. He just left."

"I think you're mistaken."

"No it was him.

"We haven't seen him for a month, the chances of him being at this restaurant-" Mia began softly.

"Stranger things have happened."

"I guess" she took a sip of her water and sighed, "well did you want to go after him?"

Kevin reached for her hand and kissed it tenderly. "No this is our night. Mike can wait until the morning."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mike had finally pulled Rebecca to what he deemed was a safe location which was the beach pier. He leaned against the pier's railing waiting for his girlfriend to get angry but instead she stared out towards the ocean lost in her own little world.<p>

"Becca, I'm sorry…" he stared but she waved him off.

"Why did we leave that restaurant Mike?"

"Well my stomach was starting to act up-"

"Don't lie to me" her tone wasn't angry but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes and threw off his arm. "I don't want an apology, I want you to tell me the truth. We left tonight because Kevin was there and you were too afraid to face him."

"Wait you saw him?"

"I'm not an idiot Mike! I can follow where your eyes were staring as we were making our exit. You were afraid he'd see us but rest assured, I'm fairly confident we made it out undetected."

They stood silently for a few minutes; Rebecca watched the water and Mike watched her. Finally the young man let out a low cough and pulled out his jewelry box. "I know I ruined everything but maybe this will make it a little bit better." He held it in front of her face hoping to get her to smile. "Come on. I know you want to open it."

Becca turned around and reached for Mike's face. She caressed his face lovingly and sighed. "You didn't ruin everything. It doesn't matter where we eat just as long as we're together."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

She giggled softly and kissed him. "Don't flatter yourself I'm only doing it for my present."

Mike gave a cocky grin and hid the box behind his back, "What present?"

"Oh don't start that again. I'm waited patiently enough now give it!" She snuck around his back yanking playfully at his arms.

"If you can reach it, you can get it." He held it towards the sky.

"Ugh this isn't fair!" Becca jumped as high as she could but she was just a few inches short. Determined, she jumped onto Mike's back hoping to use him to help her get higher.

"Hey not fair" he called as she finally got her hand on the box.

"Don't be mad that I'm resourceful" she called as she struggled to climb off her boyfriend. But Mike wouldn't let her as he spun playfully around. "Stop Mike! You're making me dizzy!"

"Tough!" he called as he spun even faster. Suddenly he ran towards the beach and once they got to the sand he let her finally slide off. Glad to finally be done spinning, Becca laid herself down joyfully, not caring if she was covered with sand.

Mike sat down next to her and finally acting mature once more, he motioned for her to open her present. "I hope you like it" he added as she started to open the wrapping.

Rebecca let out a huge gasp as she pried open the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a small emerald diamond on the chain. Her hands shook as she handed it back to Mike. "It's beautiful. Can you put it on?"

Holding her hand back, Mike was able to clasp the necklace and let it fall upon her neck. "Gorgeous just like you" he declared.

"I love it. Emerald, like your eyes."

"And you birthstone" he reminded her with a smile.

"And you favorite color."

"And the color of your dress."

"I guess green is our color"

"Definitely" he leaned in to kiss her.

After a few minutes of making out, Becca pushed him away and reached into her pocketbook. "I almost forgot to give you your gift."

"Babe you didn't have to get me anything." He spoke, although the kid in Mike couldn't help but get excited.

"Of course I did. Here" she handed him a small box and waited for him to open.

Mike ripped the paper off and opened the lid. Inside was a small charm with a four leaf clove and some ancient markings. "What is it?" he asked examining it closely.

"It's a good luck charm. It was my grandfather's and he used to say it helped him find my grandmother."

"But I don't need to find anyone else, I have you" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"It's also used for protection. These ancient markings are supposed to ward off evil and danger. When my grandpa was in the war, he said this thing saved him dozens of times."

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked solemnly. "I know how much your grandfather meant to you. Anything that's his should stay in your family's possession."

She shook her head, "I want you to have it. I was hoping you'd hang it on your chain so you'll always be safe."

"Of course" he took off his chain and added the charm. "I love it by the way. To give me something this personal… it means a lot"

"I'm glad" she rested her head onto her chest and looked up at the night sky. "This is much better than the restaurant."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely"

"I love you" he kissed her once again.

"I love you too," she declared. "Best anniversary ever?"

He nodded. "Best anniversary ever."

**So a lot of romance in this chapter and after romance comes the drama so stay tuned! Hope you are all enjoying the story and thanks again to all those who review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay... hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

Chapter 17-

As much as Kevin wanted to confront his friend the very next day, life got in the way. There was a Nighlok attack and since the monsters seemed to be getting harder and harder to defeat the rangers really started to up their training. Jayden was determined to keep his team in peak physical condition, realizing that still a man down left them vulnerable. Combine that with a budding romance with his girlfriend, and Kevin was left exhausted each night. He didn't have time to think about Mike and how he was right under their noses this whole time…

And then came Antonio.

Antonio had apparently been one of Jayden's friends when they were younger. Kevin wasn't quite sure of the whole story but he knew he didn't really like the guy. Apparently Jayden had given him a zord as well and now all grown up, the young fisherman felt it was time for he to join the power rangers as well.

First off Kevin didn't know this guy from a hole in the wall. Yes, he had been friends with Jay, but that was also many years ago. As nice as it was to see their leader reunited with a childhood acquaintance, all three of the other rangers and Mentor Ji was skeptical of Antonio's background.

Then came the fact that he was not a properly trained samurai. Kevin had spent his entire life training for this moment; to be a ranger and save the world. I t was in his blood. Antonio's family is not a part of this. His blood is normal and though he was able to make a morpher, there is no guarantee that he can handle himself properly in battle.

Lastly came the fact that Antonio was exactly what the team needed. He was the perfect replacement. He was rebellious like Mike but never foolish enough to run away. He enjoyed joking around and playing games instantly lifting the morale in the house. He loved to train so Jayden was pleased, he loved to learn about the samurai history so Ji was satisfied, he loved to cook so he won over Mia, and he was sweet so Emily approved. But he took Kevin's friend's bed, and Kevin's friend's stool, and Kevin's friend's spot, and Kevin, wasn't happy. He needed his friend back now before the team permanently replaced him. And it seemed that with Antonio they finally found their guy

It was time to bring Mike home.

So Kevin set out late one night after he was positive all the rest of the house was asleep. He headed straight to the Apollo Diner and after ensuring that Rebecca was in there and Mike was not, Kevin took a seat on the curb and waited patiently. He knew better than to disturb her during work. He needed to confront her when she leaving and she didn't have a chance to weasel out of it.

Almost two hours later, Rebecca's shift finally ended. Exhausted she walked slowly across the parking lot heading to where her small silver car was left. Searching for her keys, the young girl began to hear footsteps coming towards her. She look around nervously but the dark combined with her fatigue left her squinting aimlessly. Once the footsteps got louder, the young waitress began to worry.

"Who's there?" She cried gripping her cell phone tightly in preparation to call 911 if needed. "I know someone is there. I can hear you. Show Yourself!"

She walked a little bit closer to her car, hearing the footsteps getting closer as well. "I know martial arts" she lied hoping to inflict some kind of fear into her assailant. Her heart lit up as she heard the footsteps stop for a moment. Suddenly she heard a male laugh. "Who's there!" she yelled almost in tears from fright.

"Easy Rebecca, it's only me." Kevin walked out from behind the car and stepped into the light of the street lamp. He held his hands up in a mock surrender and smile. "Please don't do any martial arts on me" he joked.

"Kevin!" The minute Becca recognized his face, her body relaxed. Her brain however began to race even faster. "What on earth are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why didn't you come out from the very beginning? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I wasn't sure if it was you. If it wasn't, I was just going to go back to waiting quietly.

"Quietly? Do you really think you're that stealthy? I heard your footsteps from the second I got out the door.

Kevin shrugged innocently causing Becca to let out a nervous laugh. "What are you doing out here anyway? She wondered loudly. " Besides scaring me to death?"

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "I was just waiting for you to finish work.

"It's two in the morning!"

"Yeah I didn't realize you're shift ended so late…"

"What time did you get here?" she asked impatiently.

"Like twelve thirty."

Rebecca grabbed the bridge of her noise and sighed, "Why didn't you just come in?"

"I didn't want to disturb while you were working"

"So you waited until I was walking to my car in the pitch black darkness, alone, to come talk to me?"

Kevin grinned, "It sounded like a better plan in my head."

"Well if your goal was to give me a heart attack then your plan succeeded."

The young man shook his head. "That wasn't the plan."

"Then what was it?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Now?" she asked exasperatedly. "Really?"

"It's kinda important."

She threw up her hopeless and rolled her eyes. "What did you wan to talk about?"

Kevin looked down to the ground. "How have you been?"

Rebecca stood silently for a moment and then smiled. "You didn't come all the way here to ask me how I was doing. Not at two in the morning." She watched the young man shift his weight uncomfortably and sigh. Unlocking her car she reached over to the driver side door and opened it. "If you're not going to get to the point then I'm leaving."

Kevin reached out and held his hand to stop the door from closing. The two stood silently for a moment, sizing each other out. Finally Kevin gave in and spoke. "You're right, I didn't come to ask you how you were doing."

Rebecca smiled in triumph and stepped out of the car. Kevin removed his hand allowing her to close the door behind her. "So what's the real reason you're here? Let me guess, to ask me about Mike. Like I told you all before I haven't seen-"

You've been lying to us, Becca," he frowned. "For too long, it needs to stop."

"Excuse me," the young girl began. "What are you talking about?" Although deep down she knew exactly what he was talking about. There was no longer any doubt that Kevin had seen them that night at the restaurant and as much as Mike and herself tried to pretend it didn't happen, it did.

"Please" Kevin pleaded, "Don't play dumb. Not now."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. You can't just come hear and call me a liar and automatically assume that I know what your referring to-"

"I saw you that night at O'Neil's."

"What night are you referring to?"

"STOP!" roared the blue ranger. "Stop acting like you don't know!" He slammed his fist on the car in front of him and left a visible dent. Rebecca's eyes widened in alarm and she took a few cautionary steps away. Kevin recovered from his angry outburst and immediately went to apologizing. He rubbed his hand over the dent in the car, offering to pay to have it fixed or to fix it himself. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "But please just stop lying. I know you think you're protecting him but you're not."

"Kevin, I-"

But Kevin wouldn't let her speak. He continued on his rant, hands waving erratically, his voice rising and lowering in octaves as his emotions began to get the better of him. "You stand here and play dumb thinking that I don't know the difference but I do. And when Jayden comes down and you lie straight to his face and think you're getting away with it but you're not! We know your still dating him; we know he's always here. You guys think you can fool us but you're the fools. But enough is enough now. It's gone on longer than we should have allowed it. You don't even understand how messed up this has all gotten!" he explained. "Mike needs to come home now and you are the only thing standing in his way."

Becca held her mouth open for a moment waiting to see if Kevin was finally allowing her to speak. When he did show any signs of interrupting, she continued. "Mike has always been able to go back to you guys if he wanted. I've never stopped him. Perhaps if you didn't give him such an extreme ultimatum."

"Don't pretend to know what you're talking about" spat Kevin, growing visibly angrier again. "You wouldn't understand-"

"I know what I'm talking about Kevin! It's you who I think is confused. Mike is a grown man why don't you go to him and beg him to come back. Why doesn't Jayden harass him into his whereabouts every freakin' day! You claim to know that we are still together than man up and talk to him yourself. You all think I have this great big influence over him; that I'm clouding Mike's judgement and making him stay with me but I'm NOT! We may still be dating but I don't have any more control over Mike then you do. He does what he wants and right now that is to date me and live a normal life. He doesn't want to be a part of your team anymore, so just leave us alone!"

"Is that what Mike tells you?" Kevin whispered softly taking a seat on the parking curb and staring blankly up at the young woman in front of him. "He says how he doesn't want to be a part of the team?"

"Yes Kevin, that's what he says! He's happy with how his life is now. We are both happy," she added.

The young man listened to her words carefully taking them all in. He felt pity for the poor girl, she lived in an oblivious state, completely unaware that her boyfriend had an family obligation to come back, that the fate of the world depended on it, and that a relationship with a girl was not going to stop the rangers from getting him back. Clearing his throat, Kevin waited until Rebecca's brown eyes were on his blue ones. He waited for her full attention and then delivered his lethal blow. "What do you think Mike does when he isn't with you?"

He watched her squint her eyes in annoyance and shake her head. "He works a lot… he's always at the movie theatre."

The blue ranger smiled at the girl's blunder. Now that he knew where the ex-ranger worked it would be a lot easier to get a hold of him. Rebecca, conscious of her mistake instantly redden and began to stammer. "Look… you can't say I… if Mike knew I told you…"

"Mike came to our the house yesterday to spy on us. He watched from the woods as we trained and ended up sitting out there for more than four hours. Though I have never seen him before it seems likely he has been out there for the past couple of weeks. He obvious wants to come back."

"I think that's a strong assumption to make from so little evidence" spoke Becca quietly though Kevin could tell she was struggling to remember if Mike disappeared long enough to make Kevin's story believable. Apparently she had since she fell remarkably silent.

"Look I didn't mean for you to feel bad…" the young man began.

"Really Kevin? You didn't come here to make me question every single part of my relationship?"

"No" he answered dryly. " I'm just trying to get my friend back. Trying to put his mother and father at ease." He stopped when he saw her flinch involuntarily. "What?" he questioned. "You don't think Mike's parents deserve some information on where their son has been for the past few weeks."

"No not after the way he describes their relationship. The way he explains it they hadn't talked to him in months even before we got together."

"Another thing you wouldn't understand."

This proved to be too much for Rebecca. She turned her back to the blue ranger and instead struggled to open her car once more. "I'm so done. I'm dome with all this. You meet me in the middle of the night exposing secrets about my boyfriend, telling me I don't understand his life. I understand Kevin! Okay? More than you guys know."

He stood up to face grabbing her elbow to force the young woman to look at his face despite her effort to turn away. "What is that supposed to mean?" he whispered eyes wide. "What do you understand?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled pulling herself away but Kevin wasn't letting her go that easily.

"What has he told you?" he asked sternly, his eyes falling upon her emerald necklace. "How much do you know?"

"Nothing okay? Mike… he doesn't tell me anything. You're right. He probably hates his decision, wants to go back but doesn't know how to break it to me." Her eyes began to tear. "He's made a big mistake, he should go home."

"Rebecca…" Kevin began but the young girl waved her hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear anymore." She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. Kevin watched as she began to cry openly, and before she had a chance to lock the door he climbed into the passenger seat. He placed a comforting hand on her arm, hoping to get her tears to stop but she showed no slowing down. Finally Kevin spoke, "I know how much you care for him, and it's obvious he cares for you."

"Obviously not" she sobbed. "If he's visiting you everyday… he regrets it. He probably wishes he never even met me."

Kevin frowned. This was not how he had expected the meeting to go. He was hoping he could convince Rebecca that the rangers needed Mike back and she would agree to help. He wanted to use her to get his friend not to destroy their relationship. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned seeing Mike at the house and initially he never wanted to, but the conversation wasn't going in the right direction and now, well now he probably destroyed the best thing Mike had going for him. After he learned everything from Becca, it was highly unlikely the ex-ranger would want to come back. Kevin stared guiltily over at the driver seat and leaned forward. "Follow him tomorrow" Kevin spoke. "See if he comes to the house. Say you can't hangout with him and see where he goes instead. If he just goes home than you're right, he goes to my house I'm right. That's all I got."

The young girl nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence she turned to the boy sitting next to her. "Get out of my car Kevin, I really want to go home."

"Are you alright to drive?" he asked nervously. He eyed her tear-stained face and motioned toward her keys. "I could drop you off if you need."

She buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Get out Kevin!" she yelled. "Stop being nice and just leave!"

"I'm sorry. For everything." And with that he opened the door and left the distraught girl alone in the car.

It dawned on Kevin later that he had risked the secrecy of the location of the Shiba house by encouraging Rebecca to follow Mike. If the green ranger was to go back to watch the team, he would bring his girlfriend with him and from the way she had spoken tonight, it was clear to Kevin that she knew too much already. But the damage was done, the young man would just have to wait to see how the plan worked out.


	19. Chapter 19

**I apoligize to all my readers for the delay in getting this chapter up. I hope that you will all still read my story and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

Chapter 19-

"Hey sweetie" Mike leaned in closely and gave his girlfriend Rebecca a quick kiss. "So your shifts over in like an hour right? So I'll just head home and shower and then I'll pick you up for our date."

Becca forced a frown. "I can't go anymore." She lied.

Mike raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Since when?" he asked. "Don't tell me your brother isn't giving you the rest of the day off."

"No, no its just I promised my mother I would go shopping with her but I had no idea she meant this week…. It's our only time to go" she added hoping to sound believably.

It was obvious the young man was disappointed but Mike still managed to smile. "Well maybe we can hang out after."

"Yeah, hopefully."

The couple stood silently for a moment. Becca felt as though Mike's eyes were piercing through her lies and struggled to find something to say. Luckily her boyfriend broke the silence.

"Did you want me to hangout for the rest of your shift and walk you home, he asked casually.

"Oh no that's okay. You probably have better things to do."

The young man shrugged his shoulders, "not really. Besides I love watching you work. You're so sweet and friendly. It's cute." He tried to brush a strand of hair out of his girlfriend's face but she jumped at his touch. "Becca are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mike." She spoke firmly turning away slightly.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not." She replied quickly. "I'm just… really tired. I've been working a lot of shifts."

It scared Rebecca how easily she found herself lying to Mike. This was her boyfriend, the love of her life, and she was lying to him like he was a stranger on the street. Of course a few days ago she would never had dreamed of being so dishonest, but thanks to Kevin planting all that doubt in her mind, Rebecca couldn't help but think maybe Mike was lying to her too.

Convinced that his girlfriend was just tired, Mike gave her a comforting hug. "You work way to hard", he declared, "You need to learn to be just like me."

"A goofball who just manages to save enough money for rent each month?"

"No a carefree spirit who loves his life."

Becca pulled away for a moment and looked into her boyfriend's green eyes. "You mean that? You love your life?"

"What? Yeah of course I do" he furrowed his brow suspiciously.

"And you wouldn't change it?"

"Well I might not have gotten those tacos for lunch last Tuesday but besides that…"

Rebecca slapped his arm, "I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry. Yes I love my life. Okay?"

"And all your decisions?"

Mike smirked. "So that's what this is about. You think I regret being with you?"

"No I didn't say that but-"

"Rebecca, I love you okay? You're everything to me. You might think I regret what happened with my teammates but I don't. I'm willing to give up that part of my life for you. You" he lifted her chin so her eyes met his, "make me happy. You make me love everything about my life. Okay?"

"I love you too."

"Alright? So no more weird questions about my happiness okay?"

"Okay."

"And you'll stop worrying about whether I regret my life choices?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He held out his pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Becca cracked a smile, "Pinky swear."

After the two shook, Mike leaned over and kissed his girlfriend one more time. "I'll see you later baby. I love you."

"Love you too" Becca whispered back. She waited until her boyfriend was a few feet ahead and then she reached for her bag. She knew it was wrong but even after all the wonderful things Mike had said; Rebecca needed to know if what Kevin said was right. She ran around the counter and watched from the window to see which direction her boyfriend headed. Once he was a safe distance away, the young girl sprinted to the door but not with out running into her brother, who was staring at her strangely.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I um have to go do something with mommy."

"No you don't. I just got off the phone with her." When he got no reply, Becca's brother sighed. "I told you, no skipping out early to go hangout with Mike."

"I'm not" spoke up the girl defensively though she was peeking on her tippy-toes to keep her boyfriend in eyesight. Her brother caught her looking and frowned.

"Spying?" he asked.

"No… I just… Please can you just cover for me this one time? Please! I wont ask you for anything!"

"Fine."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she squealed giving him a big hug. He shrugged her off and shook his head solemnly. "But for the record," he warned, "When you spy on people you don't usually end up liking what you see."

Ignoring her brother's warning, Becca hurried past him hoping not to lose track of her boyfriend. It seemed as though he was about to headed towards the woods around the town. The girl picked up her speed, praying that she didn't lose Mike in the crowd.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, Mike finally stopped. In unison so did Rebecca and following in her boyfriends footsteps she hit behind a large oak tree. Peering around the trunk, the young girl was able to make out her boyfriend a few feet away. He looked relaxed in the elements, barely any sweat on his brow after a two-hour walk, and his clothes still neat. Becca, not dressed properly for a hike in the woods, was drenched in sweat and dirt. Her feet were blistered thanks to her brand new flats, which were ruined thanks to the mud. Her arm was ripped open by a particular nasty fall over a tree-trunk and she was pretty sure her ankle was sprained from the same incident. However Rebecca was able to remain quiet enough to trail Mike to her destination, so in her book this mission was a resounding success.<p>

After she got a minute to catch her breath, the young girl took a look around. Past Mike's hiding place there was a clearing and what seemed to be a backyard of a house. The yard was littered with what looked like swords and training dummies and an assortment of samurai equipment. It was quite the strange sight to such an innocent civilian.

In the backyard at the time, all five samurai rangers were in training. Jayden and Kevin were in an intense battle, each one hitting with perfect form and composure. To Becca, it was a wonderment to see their wooden swords move so fast and in control. She thought for sure one of them would be hit but each time they managed to block it and prepare their own strike.

The two girls were also fighting, but not as intense. The small blonde, whom Rebecca never met, seemed to be struggling to keep up with the older girl. The dark haired beauty on the other hand seemed to be taking it easy on the young girl, trying to encourage rather than defeating her. Still, the both moved with a certain amount of grace and composure that simply took the bystander's breath away.

Lastly sat a young man and an elder man. Both were watching the fights but their reactions were different. The youth seemed to be enjoying the sparring. He would cheer when someone seemed to be winning and encourage them to try hard if they lost. When he looked to Jayden and Kevin though, the man's eyes lit up in awe and amazement. He truly was fascinated by what was before him. The elder man however seemed less impressed. He would call out improvements for each person. Offering pointers and suggestions as he deemed necessary.

Catching a glimpse towards Mike, Becca could see that he looked angry. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed; he looked ready to kill. Although she couldn't tell who his anger was directed to, Becca knew that if those people didn't go inside fast, Mike was going to blow his cover. Every once in a while the young man would step closer to the house, almost as if any moment he was just going to make a quick dash to it. Then as though he could hear, Rebecca's chanting of 'calm down' he would shake himself off and go back to hiding.

After another hour, the team seemed ready to go inside. By this point, Becca's ankle had already giving out and her only support was the large tree trunk in front of her. Afraid that Mike would run right past her when he left, Becca crawled over to a small brush of assorted plants and hid. Sure enough, Mike strode right past her looking visible upset.

As she watched her boyfriend leave, Rebecca's heart broke. Kevin was right about everything. Mike clearly missed his team, he most likely came to watch them every chance he wasn't with her or working, and everyday he probably blamed her for losing it all. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she watched as Mike's old team yelled out in happiness for the ice cream they were having tonight. She watched as Kevin and the older dark haired girl reached for each other's hands loving, and Jayden and the blonde do the same. When the other boy turned to the elder men and reached for his the whole team laughed. The sound of their laughter forced Mike to turn around once more and as he watched the team share a moment, he face cringed. He balled his right hand into a fist and punched a nearby tree trunk, shattering a few splinters of wood, and mostly likely (from what Becca could see) a few knuckles.

That was the last straw for the young girl. Once the team went inside and Mike was out of view, the girl pushed herself up from her hiding space. Dusting herself off as best she could, she limped over to the Shiba household finally convinced of what she had to do.


End file.
